


Right Here Waiting For You

by Phuong_Sophie



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:18:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phuong_Sophie/pseuds/Phuong_Sophie
Summary: Một fiction thỏa mãn tình yêu vô bờ bến của tui với quý ngài Galahad. Tui muốn diễn tả hết những cảm xúc của Harry thành lời…Vì thế tui đã chỉnh sửa toàn bộ từ chap 2 (nhắn nhủ với những ai đã đọc fic tui từ trước) nên các thím có thể sẽ muốn đọc lại đó hihiFic này được hoàn thành sau khi phần II Kingsman: The Golden Circle đã được trình chiếu. Tuy nhiên tui khá là ức chế với Matthew Vaughn nên fic này sẽ là một nơi mà không ai phải chết, và dẹp mợ nó chuyện tình Eggsy - Tilde đi nhé vì tui thấy nó xàm vô cùng -_-





	1. Merlin nghĩ Harry chờ đợi thật giỏi…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Từ giây phút Harry trao chiếc huy hiệu cho cậu bé Eggsy, cuộc đời ngài đã gắn liền với quả Trứng ung nọ, dù rằng hơi tốn thời gian để ngài nhận ra điều đó…  
> 

Harry Hart là một người đàn ông cô độc. Hoàn hảo, nhưng cô độc.

Ngài chưa từng thực sự _có_ ai trong đời.

 _Một lão già kiểu cọ, khó tính, sống một mình trong ngôi nhà sơn tông màu buồn phát ốm, thà dành cả ngày với những con bướm dán trên tường và một cái xác chó nhồi bông hơn là bỏ ra một xíu xìu xiu thời gian hội họp với con người_ , Merlin sẽ trả lời thế nếu có ai hỏi ổng tại sao Harry luôn trưng ra bộ mặt cá chết, _sống quá lâu với bướm chết và chó chết thì trưng bộ mặt cá sống được không?_

 _May cho cuộc đời buồn tủi của Harry là Merlin này đủ giỏi để cùng ổng vượt qua mấy bài kiểm tra biến thái của Kingsman, dù ổng không có ai để nắm tay cùng bước vào lễ đường, thì ít ra ổng cũng có người nắm tay cùng bước vào bàn tròn của các hiệp sĩ_ , Merlin sẽ trả lời thế nếu có ai hỏi ổng tại sao ổng có thể trở thành người bạn hiếm hoi của của Harry, _dù sao thì bộ mặt cá chết của Harry sẽ làm Merlin hài hước này trở nên nổi bật, đúng không?_

 _Harry có một sự kiên trì đến đáng sợ trong việc bảo vệ mấy quan điểm đánh giá con người của ổng, cho dù mấy quan điểm đó đã biến ổng trở thành Kingsman duy nhất chưa bao giờ đề cử được một Kingsman nào_ , Merlin sẽ trả lời thế nếu có ai hỏi ổng tại sao một người đàn ông cuốn hút và xuất sắc như Harry Hart lại không có một người phụ nữ nào bên cạnh, _có lẽ chuyện tình cảm của ổng cũng giống thế, ổng đang chờ một người mà rõ ràng là chả bao giờ xuất hiện chăng?_

Cho đến khi Merlin nhìn thấy ánh mắt nâu của Harry nhìn vào ánh mắt xanh lục của chàng trai trẻ bên ngoài đồn cảnh sát, nhìn thấy khuôn mặt cá chết của Harry nứt ra một đường cong mà Merlin sẽ tạm hạ tiêu chuẩn mà gọi nó là một nụ cười khi thừa nhận sự ngạc nhiên mà Eggsy đem lại cho ổng, nhìn thấy sự tự hào và một thứ tình cảm gì đó mà Merlin không dám gọi tên chất chứa trong đôi mắt màu sô-cô-la khi Harry đứng trước đường ray tàu, thốt lên ba chữ “Bloody well done”… 

Merlin ngạc nhiên khi biết rằng hóa ra cơ mặt của người đàn ông này không ít như ổng nghĩ. Và Merlin có linh cảm thời khắc Harry chờ đợi đã đến: cuối cùng thì Galahad cũng chứng minh được niềm tin của ổng vào những con người không phải quý tộc, và cuối cùng thì cũng có ai đó khiến ổng sẵn sàng ở bên. Merlin tin rằng mình vẫn còn đủ tinh tường để nhận ra tình cảm trong đôi mắt xanh lục của Eggsy cũng không ít hơn tình cảm của Harry dành cho chàng trai. Merlin nghĩ mình thật biến thái, nhưng ổng không thể ngăn cái ý tưởng Harry đã yêu thằng nhóc từ khi nó ngọng nghịu thốt ra cái tên “Eggsy” năm nào, và sự cô đơn của ổng chẳng qua là vì ổng cứng đầu: cứng đầu chờ đợi một ngày thằng nhóc dựa vào ổng.

Nhưng việc Merlin nhận ra tình cảm của hai kẻ đầu đất nọ không có nghĩa là hai kẻ này cũng tự nhận ra được tình cảm của mình. Đầu óc của Eggsy quá bận bịu để ý đến xuất thân của mình, bận bịu nghĩ cách làm Harry tự hào, mà không hề tự hỏi lấy một lần rằng _Thật sự chỉ vì muốn Harry tự hào thôi ư?_ Còn ông bạn Harry của ổng, Merlin không thể hiểu nổi tại sao lão chờ đợi ngần ấy năm để rồi tự kỷ với cái suy nghĩ vớ vẩn hơn cả mấy con bướm trong nhà ổng, rằng ổng quá già so với thằng bé. _Khi chuyện này kết thúc, mình sẽ bảo thằng nhỏ lôi đầu óc nó từ trên mây xuống, và bảo lão già lôi đầu óc lão từ đống cát lên_ , Merlin nghĩ thầm khi thông báo cho Harry về chuyến đi của Valentine, biết tỏng rằng Harry và Eggsy hẳn đang có một vụ cãi vã về chuyện Eggsy không thể bắn con pug, còn giờ thì mọi chuyện đã đủ căng lắm rồi, tốt nhất họ nên tách nhau ra.

Merlin nghe thấy Harry dặn Eggsy chờ ổng trở về giải quyết đống lộn xộn, và thằng bé đồng ý làm bất cứ thứ gì để giúp Harry. _Giờ đến lượt thằng bé chờ Harry trở về, so với những năm Harry chờ đợi Eggsy xuất hiện, thì vài ngày tới Kentucky chỉ là một thoáng thôi mà_ , Merlin tự nhủ. Nhưng hóa ra, cũng như việc Harry cuối cùng vẫn không thể thành công trong việc đề cử một Kingsman, Harry không kịp chờ đợi ai đó bước vào cuộc đời cô độc của ổng trước khi phát súng của Valentine để lại một màu đỏ chói mắt trước mặt hai người đang nóng lòng đợi ổng quay về.

Khoảnh khắc đó, tim Merlin như dừng lại. Người bạn thân nhất của ổng sẽ không quay về nữa, cho dù đã có một chàng trai trong ngôi nhà sơn màu buồn phát ốm đó, với những con bướm dán trên tường và xác một con chó nhồi bông, đang chờ.

Nhưng rồi Eggsy xuất hiện với chiếc điện thoại của Chester King, chàng trai khoác lên mình bộ suit màu navy Harry đặt may cho cậu, chính xác giống như bộ suit mà Harry đã mặc khi đón cậu ở đồn cảnh sát. Chàng trai cùng Merlin và Lancelot giải cứu thế giới, xuất sắc không kém bất cứ Kingsman nào, và khi cậu thuật lại câu trả lời _“Tôi thà ở cùng với Harry, cảm ơn”_ , Merlin quyết định sẽ đặt cậu vào vị trí của Galahad. _Vì Harry._  

Merlin chợt nhận ra sự kiên trì của Harry đã thành công. Harry đã đề cử được một Kingsman tuyệt vời, một Kingsman không xuất thân như một quý ông, nhưng đã học hỏi và thích nghi để trở thành một quý ông như cách người đàn ông trong lòng cậu luôn tin tưởng. Merlin nhìn Eggsy khoác lên mình chiếc áo Galahad, luôn tươi cười, nhưng chưa một lần đề cập đến cái chết của Harry. Merlin tự hỏi phải chăng chàng trai vẫn đang chờ đợi, chờ Harry trở về giải quyết đống lộn xộn trong lòng cậu.

Và Merlin gửi Percival tới Kentucky để xác nhận cái chết của Harry. Ngày Merlin nhận được cuộc gọi của Percival từ một bệnh viện không xa nhà thờ, không giấu được sự vui mừng sau lời than thở tại sao lão già khó ưa này sống dai đến thế, Merlin biết rằng sự chờ đợi của Harry đã được đền đáp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tui không tưởng tượng ra thiếu Merlin thì câu chuyện của tui sẽ đi đâu về đâu nữa -_-


	2. I’m sorry for letting you wait so long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Em xin lỗi vì đã bắt ông chờ quá lâu" - Eggsy

Harry Hart chưa bao giờ nghĩ rằng ông sẽ cho phép ai ngủ lại nhà mình.

 _Vì Chúa, ai mà muốn ngủ lại trong căn nhà tối màu đèn vàng với đống bướm chết và chó chết đấy chứ, ông nghĩ là tụi tui cần ông cho phép á, chẳng qua tụi này không thèm thôi,_ Merlin đã gào vào mặt Harry trong một lần hiếm hoi ông cho phép Merlin, (cựu) Lancelot và Percival tổ chức tiệc rượu tại nhà ông. Harry cho rằng tụi này chỉ kiếm cớ để nốc hết một phần ba số rượu quý mà ông cất giữ trong tủ rượu của mình, vì bằng chứng là khi đồng hồ điểm 12h đêm, Merlin và James đã bắt đầu xỉn, hay tỏ ra là như vậy (Harry cá tiền vào vế sau). Percival là người duy nhất còn tỉnh táo để bàn với Harry xem nên tống hai kẻ dở hơi kia ra đường hay để họ tự lăn lóc ở sô-pha nhà ông, và Harry quyết định rằng Merlin và James còn khuya mới say xỉn đến mức không tự lết xác về nhà được. Ông lịch sự mời ba người khách ra về, và vì Harry luôn là một quý ông có tình nghĩa với bạn mình, ông gọi xe cho Merlin trong khi Percival đánh vật với James đang câu mình lên cổ ổng. Merlin gào vào mặt Harry rồi lẩm bẩm, _tôi sẽ trọc cái đầu này trước khi ông để cho ai đó ngủ lại cái căn nhà chết tiệt đó, đồ độc thân suốt kiếp._

À, tiện đây, thì Merlin đã từng có tóc. Hồi trẻ Harry và ổng đã từng có vài cuộc tranh luận nho nhỏ xem kiểu tóc của ai tệ hơn, thì người đó nên cạo trọc đầu đi cho rồi.

Mỗi lần Merlin nhìn vào cái đầu trọc của mình trong gương, ổng lại có một sự băn khoăn không hề nhẹ khi nhớ lại lời thề đó của mình. Rõ ràng là ổng rất cool ngầu với quả đầu trọc này, và những búp tóc xoăn của Harry trông không đến nỗi tệ khi ông về già. Nên có vẻ lời thề đó chỉ có duy nhất một vấn đề khi nó trở thành sự thật: Merlin đã trọc đầu khá lâu rồi, và Harry quả thật vẫn chưa để ai ngủ lại nhà ổng.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Khi quý ngài Harry Hart đến đồn cảnh sát để đón quả trứng ung nọ, ông tự nhủ mình phải đến sớm trước khi thằng bé ra khỏi đó. Có lẽ Merlin sẽ phải xếp Eggsy vào danh sách _những người duy nhất không phải chờ Harry Hart_ , tiện thể thì khó có thể gọi đấy là một danh sách, khi mà trong đó chỉ có tên của mỗi một người. Harry có thể cân nhắc lấy đó làm nickname cho thằng bé trong danh bạ điện thoại của ổng (ờ, nếu như đó không phải là một cái tên dài-một-cách-ngu-ngốc).

Harry không có thói quen phải chờ người khác, tất nhiên là trừ những khi nhiệm vụ yêu cầu. Nhưng ông cảm thấy thời gian đợi Eggsy ra khỏi đồn cảnh sát cũng không thực sự quá khó chịu, _cuối cùng thì ông cũng có cơ hội trả ơn cứu mạng của chàng trai trẻ năm nào._ Harry mong chờ Eggsy sẽ lịch sự hỏi ông xem liệu ông chờ có lâu không, khi ông lịch sự thông báo cho thằng bé biết ông là người đã giúp cậu thoát ra khỏi rắc rối. Tuy nhiên, Harry nhanh chóng nhận ra mình đã mong chờ quá nhiều. Rõ ràng xin lỗi khi bắt người ta phải đợi (xin lỗi, _bắt_ ư, Harry _tình nguyện_ đợi thằng bé mà) không phải là điều Eggsy thường làm.

Eggsy, không giống như cậu bé 17 năm trước ngoan ngoãn nhận chiếc huy hiệu ông trao, lúc này đang nổi đóa lên khi Harry chỉ trích cuộc sống của cậu. Merlin có một nửa ngỡ ngàng khi nhìn Harry im lặng trước mớ bòng bong tạm gọi là ngôn ngữ mà quả trứng nọ quẳng vào mặt ổng ( _vì Chúa, chuyện quái gì đang xảy ra với chất giọng của thằng nhỏ đó thế_?). Có cả đống lý do đóng góp vào sự cô độc của quý ngài Harry Hart, và cái miệng độc địa của ổng là một trong số đó. Harry có thể kiên nhẫn với nhiều thứ, nhưng sức chịu đựng của ổng với những kẻ nói nhiều luôn có hạn. James và Merlin là hai người duy nhất (và vì James đã hy sinh, giờ chỉ còn lại mình Merlin) quyết định cứ lầy lội ba hoa bất chấp mấy lời châm chọc của ổng. Nhưng dù sao đi nữa, thì Harry chưa bao giờ im lặng như thế. _Thật là bất bình thường._ Merlin dám cá hết chỗ tóc trên đầu ổng ( _nếu có ai nghĩ ổng không có tóc mà cá thì hãy nhớ, Merlin hói chứ hổng có trọc, chẳng qua ổng thích cạo đầu_ ) rằng sự im lặng đó chỉ là bình yên trước cơn bão.

Quý ngài Harry Hart bắt đầu cảm thấy một cơn đau không rõ lý do giật nhẹ trên thái dương khi nghe mấy lý lẽ ngang hơn cua bò của thằng bé. Eggsy có nhiều điều cần _học hỏi và thích nghi_ hơn ông nghĩ, ít ra là nhiều hơn so với Lee, cha của cậu. Và Harry nghĩ rằng mình không nên đưa ngay lời đề nghị trở thành một Kingsman cho thằng bé, _kiên nhẫn nào Harry, thằng bé cần nhận ra nó mới là người cần cơ hội này, chứ không phải ông muốn đưa cơ hội này cho nó, cho dù, vì Chúa, ông muốn đóng gói quả Trứng ung này mang về nhà, và dạy thằng bé một bài học về Cách cư xử làm nên một người đàn ông như thế nào._

Bộ óc hoàn hảo của quý ngài Harry Hart dường như càng đau thêm khi ông cố nghĩ ra một cách vẹn toàn để dụ quả trứng nọ tự lăn vào cái ổ Kingsman. Và dường như Chúa cũng cảm thấy một ngày của Harry Hart tệ đến thế là quá đủ rồi, Người gửi cho ông một đám ngựa non háu đá để ông xả cục tức trong lòng, và một cơ hội để ông cho Eggsy thấy thằng bé sai ra sao khi gộp chung ông với “lũ trưởng giả”. Ông cố nhịn cười khi nhìn vẻ mặt “ _Trời ơi ông nói tiếng người đi có được không_ ” của thằng nhỏ khi ông lịch sự đề nghị mấy tên du thủ du thực nên để yên cho Eggsy và để ông uống nốt ly bia Guinesss. Sẽ có ngày ông giải thích cho thằng bé hiểu thế nào là mắng người một cách tao nhã. Eggsy có vẻ thực lòng lo lắng cho ông, dù cho trước đó thằng nhỏ đã mắng ông như tát nước (Harry mừng vì điều đó, _rốt cục thì thằng bé cũng chỉ khẩu xà tâm phật_ ). Đối diện với đôi mắt xanh lục vô tội của Eggsy, người đặc vụ lớn tuổi không mong ước gì hơn là được nói với chàng trai rằng, đừng lo, ông sẽ xử lũ này trong nháy mắt, và ở bên cạnh ông thì cậu không phải sợ gì hết (Merlin sẽ nôn hết chỗ cà phê của ổng nếu ổng đọc được mấy suy nghĩ này trong đầu Harry). Nhưng lúc này, việc ông cần làm là quay lưng bước đi, chờ lũ ngốc này phát ngôn điều gì đó đủ ngu xuẩn để ông cho chúng một bài học. Quá hiểu người bạn của mình, Merlin nhấp một ngụm cà phê chờ Harry nổi bão.   

Harry quả thực đang chờ một câu nói ngu xuẩn, nhưng ví Eggsy với trai bao có vẻ là điều gì đó mà đến cả hai chữ “ngu xuẩn” cũng không thể diễn tả hết được. Dây thần kinh kiên nhẫn cuối cùng của ông với những kẻ lắm mồm đứt cái phựt (tin tui đi, Merlin còn nghe thấy tiếng đứt qua kính Kingsman nữa là), và Harry quyết định rằng bọn này có nằm viện vài tháng thì cũng không oan uổng.

“ _Manners maketh man”_. Những người quen biết Galahad sẽ trao cho bất cứ kẻ nào phải nghe câu nói lịch sự và siêu cấp hàn lâm đó một ánh mắt “Tự cầu bình an nhé”. Harry Hart có một thói quen khá ngược đời, khi ông thốt ra những lời độc địa sâu cay là lúc ông tương đối vô hại, còn những khi ông tỏ ra lịch sự, chớp đôi mắt nâu (một cách ngây thơ khó có thể tin được) mới là lúc ổng bật chế độ sát thủ, và theo như kinh nghiệm của bè lũ Kingsman thì chẳng ai muốn trải nghiệm cái chế độ đó đâu. Nhưng rõ ràng là những người đang có mặt trong quán bar ngày hôm đó, bao gồm cả Eggsy, đều không biết được sự thật đó. Harry chẳng cần có mắt đằng sau lưng cũng có thể đoán được Eggsy hẳn đang có một biểu cảm ngao ngán (sự kiên nhẫn của chàng trai với cái kiểu sang chảnh quý tộc cũng ít tẹo như sự kiên nhẫn của Harry với mấy kẻ lắm điều).

“ _Các cậu biết câu đó nghĩa là gì không_?”, chắc chắn bọn này đang lắc đầu rồi, khỏi phải đoán, lần nào ông giở bài này mà chẳng vậy, “ _Thế thì hãy để tôi dạy cho các cậu một bài học.”_ Bài học đó, Eggsy à, là đừng bao giờ trông mặt mà bắt hình dong.

Harry nghe tiếng cốc bia đánh cái “rốp” vào đầu tên nhóc cao kều. Sự hưng phấn bắt đầu lan tỏa trong từng bắp cơ của ông khi ông quay lại trước cái nhìn sững sờ của cả đám thanh niên – không tin nổi một _ông già hơn chúng bét ra cũng phải 20 tuổi_ , tao nhã trong bộ vest là lượt, trông giống một giáo sư đại học, hay một người mẫu, hơn bất cứ thứ gì trên đời – lại có thể hạ một chàng trai sức dài vai rộng và đánh đấm đã quen, chỉ với một cốc bia ném bằng cái dù của ổng. Đã lâu rồi Harry chưa có dịp sử dụng những cơ bắp của mình. Là một mật vụ Kingsman không có nghĩa là suốt ngày bạn được đánh đấm. Những nhiệm vụ theo dõi có thể kéo dài cả tháng trời, và công việc giấy tờ với Merlin chưa bao giờ nhanh chóng cả (Chúa phù hộ cho ông bạn trọc của Harry, ổng luôn có một sự kỹ tính dễ sợ đối với mấy bản báo cáo). Harry nghe Merlin huýt sáo bên tai một điệu nhạc mà ông không biết tên, biến màn đánh đấm của Harry trở nên giống một màn trình diễn hơn bao giờ hết. _“Ngon vãi chưởng ông bạn già ạ”,_ Merlin thốt lên khi Harry khép tán ô, kết thúc bài giảng của ông với chiếc kim gây mê găm vào cổ ông chủ quán.

Biểu cảm của Eggsy lúc đó đúng là vô giá. Chàng trai hoàn toàn chết lặng. Choáng ngợp. Ai mà lại không đứng hình trước cảnh Galahad chiến đấu bằng cây dù đen huyền thoại đó chứ. Dứt khoát, tao nhã, lạnh lùng, cuốn hút, nghẹt thở. Chẳng Kingsman nào coi cây dù đó là vật bất ly thân như Harry Hart, và cũng chẳng ai có thể dùng nó một cách điêu luyện như ông. (Trích lời James: _Thực ra bọn này đủ khôn ngoan để biết rằng muốn trông ngầu lòi như Galahad thì tốt nhất đừng nên dùng chung một thứ vũ khí với ổng làm gì, mắc công người ta mang họ ra so sánh với ổng, mà đằng nào bọn này chẳng thua cuộc trong mấy cái vụ so sánh đấy_ ).        

Harry nghe tiếng Merlin thì thầm “ _Khoe mẽ. Ông làm thằng nhỏ sợ xanh mắt rồi”_ khi ông bước qua đống bị thịt nằm ngổn ngang trong quán rượu. Eggsy, rõ ràng là có chút sợ hãi, tự động ngả người ra xa khỏi Harry, với ánh mắt ông-mà-là thợ-may-á trân trối đầy ngỡ ngàng. Harry không thể ngăn mình có chút khoái trá khi uống nốt ly bia Guiness. _Hiệu quả không tồi, ít ra là cơn đau đầu đã hết, và thằng bé có chút hâm mộ mình rồi đây._

Không phải Harry chưa từng được ai hâm mộ trong đời, nhưng hầu hết những người đó đều thần tượng một quý ngài Harry Hart lịch sự, chứ không phải một sát thủ Galahad luôn tao nhã kể cả khi giết người. Eggsy sợ, Harry đã biết trước. Nhưng ông không ngờ trên đời lại có người đi hâm mộ một kẻ làm mình sợ ( _Đây không phải là lần đầu tiên và cũng sẽ không phải là lần cuối cùng quả trứng ung nọ làm quý ngài Harry Hart phải bất ngờ, tui thề đấy)_. Phớt lờ cảm giác thỏa mãn âm ỉ trong lòng, Harry bỗng nảy ra một kế hoạch tuyệt vời. Ông bấm nút chiếc đồng hồ, và cố ngăn mình không cười khi nhìn chàng trai sợ xanh mắt ( _đây mới gọi là sợ xanh mắt nhé Merlin)._ Lưới đã giăng, và Harry chỉ việc ngồi chờ bướm mắc bẫy ( _đừng hỏi tại sao không phải là cá mắc câu, vì Harry thích bướm, Chúa phù hộ cho sự khác người của ổng)_.

Harry không nhận ra, hôm nay ông phải nhịn cười hơi nhiều. Và ông cũng không để ý, khi ông bước chân ra khỏi Black Prince, sự đau buồn vì mất đi James đã dịu lại như một vết thương vừa khép miệng.    

_………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_

Và mọi chuyện đúng như Harry dự tính (Merlin: _Cho xin đi, cái đó còn phải viết ra sao, trên đời còn có cái quái gì ngoài dự tính của Harry fucking Hart hả?_ ). Harry sắp xếp lại những bằng chứng phạm tội của Dean trong khi lắng nghe những âm thanh trên đường Eggsy về nhà. Ông nhấp một ngụm scotch, thầm ước lượng xem thằng bé có thể chịu được bao nhiêu cú đấm của tên cặn bã. Harry chắc chắn chàng trai đã quen chịu đòn. Cứ nhìn vẻ mặt cam chịu và dáng ngồi co ro của Eggsy khi ông dợm bước ra khỏi quán rượu là biết. Harry rất vui khi được cho lũ lâu la của Dean ăn hành, và Chúa biết ông sẽ còn vui gấp bội nếu được đến thẳng nhà Eggsy và tẩn cho gã đàn ông nọ một trận nhớ đời. Harry sẽ lý giải niềm vui đó là vì cuối cùng ông cũng được giúp đỡ gia đình Lee sau 17 năm bị Michelle từ chối (Merlin không thể đồng ý với tên ngốc này, _có mà bản tính gà mẹ của ông với thằng nhỏ đang trỗi dậy thì có_ ).

Nhưng dù Harry có khao khát được đấm vỡ mặt Dean đến đâu đi nữa, thì theo kế-hoạch-hoàn-hảo-của-quý-ngài-Galahad, Eggsy vẫn phải nhận trận đòn đó thôi. Ai đó có thể nghĩ rằng Harry đang đặt Eggsy vào một bài kiểm tra lòng trung thành, nhưng vì Chúa, Harry dường như chưa bao giờ nghi ngờ lòng trung thành nơi con trai của Lee Unwin cả. _Con nhà tông không giống lông cũng giống cánh._ Và dựa trên thực tế là, Eggsy chưa cho Harry thấy thằng nhóc thừa hưởng bất cứ điều gì từ Lee, trừ chỉ số thông minh ngất ngưởng, khả năng pakour tuyệt vời và kết quả xuất sắc trong Thủy quân lục chiến (Merlin: _Ủa vậy chứ ông còn đòi cái gì nữa Harry???_ ) Harry cho phép mình tin rằng ít ra chàng trai sẽ trung thành và tốt bụng như người cha năm nào.

Harry không xuất hiện, chỉ vì Michelle không thể thấy mặt ông được. Người phụ nữ nào có thể trưng ra sắc mặt tốt với người đàn ông đã nói với bà rằng, chồng bà sẽ không về nữa, và vì những lý do riêng, ổng không thể nói cho bà biết lý do tại sao. Ai mà biết Michelle sẽ làm gì để ngăn Harry mang Eggsy đi như Harry đã từng mang Lee đi khỏi cuộc đời của bà. Harry không thể đánh liều, vì ông biết ông _phải_ giúp Eggsy trở thành một Kingsman, để một ngày kia, chàng trai có thể tự mình trả lại cho Dean tất cả những trận đòn đó. _Cách tốt nhất để giúp đỡ một con nhộng yếu ớt không phải là che chở nó trong lồng kính, mà là phải cho nó đôi cánh bướm xinh đẹp. Và ta sẽ cho Eggsy đôi cánh mạnh mẽ nhất trên đời._ Harry thầm hứa,  khi nghe âm thanh chát chúa của những cú đánh và tiếng quát tháo nồng nặc hơi men của Dean vang khắp căn phòng qua bộ loa chát-nhưng-chất-thôi-đừng-hỏi-làm-gì.

Harry nghe tiếng Merlin nói bên tai (và ông có thể tưởng tượng ra ông bạn trọc đang cười nhếch mép): “ _Xem ra thằng nhóc này cứng cựa đấy chứ hả, nhưng cẩn thận nhe Harry, không thì nó sẽ là người đầu tiên đến ứng tuyển Kingsman trên băng ca cứu thương đấy.”_ Harry đảo mắt. _Tên này đúng là ngứa da đây._ Làm sao ông có thể để chuyện gì xảy ra với con trai của Lee Unwin được chứ? Đó cũng là lúc Harry nghe tiếng xoẹt nho nhỏ của một con dao được rút ra khỏi giá, và tiếng thét lên kinh hãi của Michelle. Ông quyết định vở kịch đến đây là hạ màn được rồi. Harry với tay lấy chiếc áo vest máng trên ghế trong khi ra lệnh cho Eggsy đến gặp mình ở hiệu may. _Ông nên đi sớm một chút, để phòng khi tắc đường_.

Merlin ngước nhìn bầu trời còn sáng trưng ngoài cửa sổ, rồi cúi nhìn chấm đỏ có gắn chữ Eggsy đang nhấp nháy ở một nơi cách khá xa trụ sở của Kingsman. Merlin khá chắc rằng kể cả ba mươi phút nữa Harry mới khởi hành, thì ổng sẽ vẫn còn dư thêm ba mươi phút nữa để làm-gì-thì-kệ-ổng-đi, trước khi thằng nhóc tới nơi. Nếu lúc nào Harry cũng sốt sắng thế này thì có phải tốt không. Merlin bắt đầu có chút hy vọng rằng Eggsy sẽ vượt qua kỳ tuyển chọn. Này nhé, rõ ràng là thằng nhóc vừa chứng minh lòng trung thành hơn ai hết của mình (thứ mà Harry luôn kiên định rằng có những tay quý tộc còn phải chào thua những kẻ bình dân, và thề có Chúa, Merlin đồng ý với Harry). Nhưng lý do chính, nếu Eggsy trở thành một Kingsman thì đúng là một ân huệ: chí ít thì cả đám đặc vụ sẽ không còn phải dài cổ ra chờ quý ngài Galahad, nửa lo nhỡ đâu ổng chết toi ở xó nào đó rồi, nửa mong ổng chết thật đi cho đỡ phải chờ nữa.

Merlin nhìn Harry rót cốc scotch thứ ba trong lúc chờ đợi Eggsy đến hiệu may. Ổng không biết nên mừng hay nên lo vì cái sự đến sớm của Harry nữa. Nếu ổng mà cứ đến sớm thế này, thì chỗ rượu trong tiệm may sẽ sớm chui cả vào bụng ổng mất thôi. Merlin thầm tạ ơn Chúa khi Eggsy xuất hiện trước mặt Harry sớm hơn nửa tiếng so với dự tính của ổng, _xem ra Harry không phải là người duy nhất nóng lòng với cuộc gặp gỡ này, và may mắn thay, chai scotch vẫn còn một nửa._

Sắp đến giờ tập hợp các ứng viên Kingsman, và Merlin cho phép mình tin rằng lần này Harry sẽ không bắt mình phải đợi. Chúa ơi, dư ba mươi phút cơ mà.

Và mấy mẻ biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra rồi đấy, Merlin đã tin nhầm người. Lý do ư? Đơn giản là vì chỉ có một cái tên duy nhất trong Danh-sách-những-người-không-phải-chờ-Harry-Hart, và buồn thay, cái tên đó còn khuya mới là Merlin.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry nhìn Eggsy xuất hiện với mấy vết bầm trên mặt, hơi ngạc nhiên vì cậu đến nhanh tới vậy. Ông uống nốt ly scotch trước khi dẫn cậu vào căn phòng thử đồ, thực chất là một chiếc thang máy ngụy trang, một lần nữa lại cố nhịn cười trước vẻ mặt hoang mang ông-dẫn-tui-vào-phòng-này-làm-cái-quần-què-gì của cậu. Vẻ mặt hoang mang đó vẫn tiếp tục treo trên khuôn mặt Eggsy khi hai người đứng trước gương (Eggsy chưa bao giờ thấy hai con người nào khác nhau đến thế: Harry cao, dong dỏng, với đôi chân dài, mái tóc vuốt keo chỉn chu, trông quý tộc chết người trong bộ suit thủ công đắt tiền; trong khi cậu thấp hơn, đậm người, chân một mẩu, tóc chỉa khắp nơi, loi nhoi trong bộ đồ jean lấm lem bụi bẩn). _Người đàn ông siêu quyến rũ nhưng nguy hiểm này cần gì ở mình đây không biết,_ Eggsy tự hỏi, _và chưa xem Nikita, Trading Places và Pretty Woman thì đáng ngạc nhiên lắm à,_ Eggsy xoắn quẩy khi nhìn biểu cảm cạn lời trên khuôn mặt Harry với ba lần lắc đầu liên tiếp của cậu. (Merlin: Ông già kia, nếu ổng bớt làm màu thì ông sẽ đúng giờ hơn rồi đấy).

Quý ngài Harry Hart định bụng sẽ truyền đạt ý tưởng của mình một cách khéo léo. Lee, cha của Eggsy, đã hiểu được Harry muốn nói gì ngay từ lúc ông nhắc đến bộ phim đầu tiên. Nhưng vì Eggsy không phải Lee, và tốt hơn hết là đừng mong cậu giống cha mình (Harry vừa hiểu sâu sắc được điều đó), nên Harry quyết định chọn 3 bộ phim để nhắc đến, thay vì 1. _Vì Chúa, chả nhẽ thằng nhóc lại không xem cả ba phim đó?_

Chia buồn cho Harry, dường như Eggsy được trời cao gửi xuống để phá vỡ mọi kế hoạch hoàn hảo của ông, chàng trai liên tục lắc đầu, và Harry không thể ngăn mình nhướn mày và đảo mắt. _Bỏ cuộc, thôi, nói luôn đi cho vuông, thằng bé đã hoang mang lắm rồi, còn ông thì hơi nản rồi đấy._ (Merlin: Đấy, ông bạn làm thế ngay từ đầu thì có phải nhanh không?).  Harry nhìn sâu vào mắt chàng trai và đưa ra lời đề nghị. Ông nhìn thấy biểu cảm hoang mang của cậu bỗng chuyển sang tỉnh ngộ, và cậu nở một nụ cười khi hỏi lại ông “Giống như trong phim My Fair Lady ấy hả?”.  Harry không ngăn nổi môi mình kéo ra một nụ cười (tin tui đi, với cái bản mặt cá chết của ổng thì như thế là thân thiện lắm rồi) với Eggsy. _Có lẽ một kế hoạch không cần lúc nào cũng phải hoàn hảo, một chút bất ngờ cũng thú vị đấy chứ._ Dù sao thì, ai quan tâm đến quá trình làm gì đâu, chỉ cần biết, cuối cùng thì chàng trai cũng nắm lấy bàn tay Harry chìa ra cứu vớt cuộc đời cậu, thế là được.

Merlin không khỏi ngao ngán khi Harry Hart _lại_ đến trễ. _Họ đã làm cái quần què gì trong ba mươi phút thế không biết._ Ổng sẽ không bỏ lỡ cơ hội để châm chọc Harry (như tất cả lũ Kingsman vẫn làm khi phải chờ Galahad lâu quá). Và bởi vì thường thì Harry đã quen với điều đó (ổng mà biết khó chịu với mấy lời châm chọc đó thì ổng đã đến sớm rồi), Merlin ngạc nhiên khi thấy Harry fucking Hart _ngại ngùng._ Suy cho cùng thì “Lại muộn nữa, _thưa ngài_ ” chắc chắn không phải là câu đá xoáy sâu cay nhất trong cái list dài dằng dặc mà bè lũ Kingsman nghĩ ra trong lúc nguyền rủa Galahad (thực ra thì Merlin gần như chẳng bao giờ gọi Harry là _ngài_ cả, và khi ổng làm vậy thì 100% là ổng sắp nói ra điều gì đó còn khó đỡ hơn nhiều lắm, và cảm giác bị bạn thân troll nó thốn thế nào thì các thím tự biết).

Merlin nhìn sang Eggsy đang hoang mang bên cạnh Harry (thằng nhóc chắc hẳn không ngờ Harry Hart cũng có lúc cam chịu bị người khác nắn gân), và một chiếc bóng đèn mấy nghìn oát nổ tung trong đầu Merlin, khi Harry tránh ánh mắt của cả ông bạn trọc và chàng trai trẻ. Merlin dám cá hết chỗ cà phê ngon lành của ổng rằng Eggsy chính là nguyên nhân sâu xa cho vệt đỏ mờ mờ trên má ông bạn già Harry mặt cá chết. _Merlin bắt đầu thích diễn biến của vụ này rồi đấy._ Thôi nào, đã lâu lắm rồi, lâu đến nỗi Merlin cũng chẳng biết chính xác là bao lâu, quý ngài Harry Hart mới lại đỏ mặt. Bản mặt của ổng trơ đến nỗi cho dù ổng say xỉn đi chăng nữa thì các thím cũng chả biết đâu (hay là trên thực tế thì ổng chưa bao giờ say xỉn??? Merlin cũng không biết vế nào là đúng nữa). Merlin nhìn Eggsy rõ-ràng-là-càng-hoang-mang-hơn khi phải tạm biệt Harry và gia nhập vào nhóm ứng viên rõ-ràng-là-con-nhà-quý-tộc đang đứng đợi trong phòng.

“ _Trông cứ như cún cưng bị gửi nhờ nhà khác trong khi chủ đi vắng ấy nhở”,_ Merlin chọc Harry khi ánh mắt của người đặc vụ lớn tuổi dõi theo cánh cửa phòng đang khép lại, che khuất Eggsy khỏi tầm mắt của ông.

“ _Sorry?_ ” _,_ Harry nhướng mắt, bật chế độ cảnh-giác-sau-khi-bị-Merlin-gọi-là-Ngài.

“ _Không có gì, chỉ là, ông nhớ mấy con Corgi mà nữ hoàng hay nuôi không, mấy con chân thì ngắn, mông thì to, lông vàng hoe, mắt long lanh, lúc nào cũng nhảy nhoi nhoi ấy. Tui nhớ lần trước khi ông đến diện kiến nữ hoàng, bọn Corgi đó thích và quấn ông ra mặt. Chả hiểu sao tui thấy nhóc Eggsy này giống bọn đấy thế.”_  Merlin mỉm cười ranh mãnh. “ _Với lại ông vẫn thích mấy con cún con đúng không?”_

“ _Vớ vẩn.”_ Harry đảo mắt. “ _Thế chúng ta sẽ đứng đây cả ngày, hay ông sẽ tha cho tôi về nhà và đi vào đó dạy lũ trẻ đây?”_

 _“Tui nghĩ hôm nay đến thế là đủ rồi, ông có thể về nhà với con chó nhồi bông của ông, trong khi tui chăm sóc con cún hình người của ông nhé.”_ Merlin quyết định rằng trò vui còn dài, và ông không nên làm Harry cảnh giác quá.

Họ gật đầu chào nhau, Merlin đóng cánh cửa trước mặt Harry, và Harry rảo bước về nhà, không ước gì hơn là chiếc giường thoải mái của ông, một cuốn sách hay và một ly rượu ngon lành.  

Khi đã yên vị trong chăn ấm đệm êm, với quyển _A single man_ trong tay và ly scotch vàng óng ánh, Harry thầm đánh giá kế hoạch của ông hôm nay thành công rực rỡ (tất nhiên là có trật nhịp _xíu xìu xiu_ ở chỗ mấy bộ phim thôi, và có muộn giờ chút đỉnh, mà who cares, Galahad đúng giờ thì mới gọi là trật nhịp). Harry bỗng nghĩ đến lời Merlin so sánh Eggsy với con Corgi, và ông bật cười một mình. _Kể ra thì tên trọc đó cũng có lý đấy chứ_.

Quý ngài Galahad không biết rằng, kế hoạch đó không phải trật một nhịp nhỏ xíu đâu, mà đã trật cả đường ray cmnr. Giây phút ông nở nụ cười không-phải-vì-nhiệm-vụ với Eggsy, cũng là giây phút mà trái tim của cả hai cùng lỡ nhịp.

_Và tui xin lỗi bà con, bà con sẽ còn phải chờ lâu lắc mới đến lúc hai kẻ ngốc này nhận ra điều đó. I’m sorry for having to let you wait these idiots (and my fiction too) so long :))))_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Đừng tin cái summary của tui các thím à :)))


	3. I'm sorry for letting you wait so long (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quý ngài Galahad bắt đầu nhận ra tình cảm với quả Trứng ung rồi đây.  
> Cơ mà còn lâu lắm hai đứa nó mới tỏ tình ahihi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tui thực sự có ý định cho một câu chuyện slow-burn hết mức có thể.  
> Nhưng mạch phim nó vậy rồi tui không biết phải làm sao.

Cùng lúc quý ngài Galahad một mình nở nụ cười vui vẻ hiếm hoi trong nhiều ngày qua, ở một nơi khác cách xa căn nhà ấm áp của ông, cũng có một chàng trai đang bật cười với chính mình trên chiếc giường kim loại lành lạnh kiểu quân đội. Ngày hôm đó đang tua lại trong đầu Eggsy như một cuốn phim bi hài đủ cả, và chàng trai thấy ngạc nhiên khi hình ảnh Harry đang xuất hiện nhiều một cách kỳ lạ trong cuốn phim ấy. _Harry quý phái đứng dựa vào bức tường ở đồn cảnh sát._ Eggsy ngạc nhiên, khi cậu không hề để ý đến ông ngay lúc đó, vì Chúa ơi, hình ảnh đó của ông đang chiếu sáng rạng rỡ trong ký ức của cậu ngay lúc này, sáng hơn cả những tia nắng vàng ươm phủ trên bộ suit may đo xanh navy kẻ sọc bạc đẹp đến rụng rời. Harry chỉ đứng đó, thảnh thơi, nhàn tản, với chiếc dù đen trong tay và một chân bắt chéo, nhưng nổi bật hơn bất cứ ai. _Hẳn là lúc đó mình còn đang quá ngỡ ngàng vì được thả ra, nên mới không để ý đến một người đàn ông khí chất ngời ngời như thế_. Chẳng hiểu sao, Eggsy vu vơ tự hỏi, liệu có khi nào cậu được như ông không nhỉ? _Mày là đồ ngốc,_ Eggsy tự nhủ, _mày sinh ra đã như vậy rồi, học đòi bắt chước một người sinh ra đã ở trên loài người ư?_ Chàng trai khẽ trở mình và thở dài. Hình dáng nhỏ nhắn của Roxy ở chiếc giường bên cạnh lọt vào mắt cậu. Eggsy chợt nghĩ đến tình bạn đã nảy nở giữa hai người (Eggsy thừa nhận rằng, bất chấp xuất thân quý tộc của Roxy, và việc cô bạn thất bại trong lần đầu tiên nói tên cậu, cậu bắt đầu thấy thích cô gái, và Eggsy dám cá rằng Roxy cũng có cảm tình với cậu). Eggsy dường như nghe thấy một góc nào đó trong tâm trí khẽ bảo cậu rằng, có lẽ mọi chuyện cũng không quá tệ. _Mày có thể không sinh ra như Harry, nhưng mày có thể cố gắng để giống như ông ấy mà. Mày phải làm ông ấy tự hào chứ, như ông ấy đã tự hào về cha vậy,_ quả Trứng nọ thầm hứa với bản thân, và chẳng hiểu sao, quý ngài Galahad lại tiếp tục xuất hiện trong tâm trí chàng trai.

Eggsy nhớ lại giọng nói ấm áp của Harry khi ông kể về cha cậu, và cậu chợt thấy trong lòng như có một tách trà nóng đang tỏa hương nồng nàn. Nhưng rồi Eggsy nhớ lại những lời mà cậu đã nói với ông, sự xấu hổ bắt đầu len lỏi trong lòng cậu, khi quả Trứng nọ nhận ra cậu đã bất lịch sự và thô lỗ với ông đến mức nào. Eggsy trở mình, khẽ kéo chăn trùm lên đầu, giấu khuôn mặt nóng bừng ngại ngùng vào gối. _Manners maketh man,_ đến bao giờ cậu mới học được hết câu nói đó của Harry đây. Đầu cậu lại tua lại màn hành động tuyệt vời của ông lần thứ bao nhiêu trong buổi tối nay, cậu cũng không nhớ nữa. Eggsy đã nhìn thấy nhiều người đánh đấm, không nói đến cuộc sống ba ngày một trận nhẹ năm ngày một trận nặng của cậu, thời gian ở trong thủy quân lục chiến, Eggsy cũng đã được huấn luyện bởi những bậc thầy võ thuật và cận chiến. Nhưng chẳng có ai, và sẽ chẳng bao giờ có ai, nguy hiểm chết người, lạnh lùng, mà vẫn tao nhã và quý tộc đến vậy. Một con người hoàn hảo đến thế đã đặt niềm tin vào cậu, và Eggsy thà phải “phục vụ món sốt bí mật” cho cả Charlie, Rufus và Digby còn hơn là làm ông thất vọng. Eggsy nhớ lại nụ cười hiền của Harry khi ông đặt bàn tay lên vai cậu (cậu sẽ tạm quên đi sự thực rằng ông làm thế chỉ để gắn con chip nghe trộm mà thôi). _Một người đàn ông như thế hẳn phải có một bàn tay ấm áp lắm, chai sần, hẳn rồi, vì chiến đấu, nhưng chắc chắn là to lớn và ấm áp._ Bàn tay trái của quả Trứng bất giác đưa lên vai phải của cậu, và chàng trai bỗng nhiên cảm thấy da thịt nơi đó nóng bừng lên, khi cậu tưởng tượng ra cảm giác ram ráp nhưng ấm lòng nếu bàn tay của Harry Hart chạm lên bờ vai trần của cậu.

_Fuck._

_Mày đang nghĩ đi đâu đấy cái thằng kia. Đó là Harry fucking Hart đấy._

Eggsy thấy gò má mình nóng cháy, và hình ảnh Harry cùng cậu đứng trước gương cứ quẩn quanh mãi, khiến cậu phải cuốn chặt thêm chăn quanh mặt mình. Phòng khi Kingsman có camera ở đây (cái đó thì khỏi nói, chắc chắn là có chứ phòng khi cái nỗi gì).

Eggsy thầm mong, trong buổi kiểm tra sức khỏe tâm lý ngày mai, những bác sĩ của Kingsman sẽ không phát hiện ra cậu mắc hội chứng ám ảnh mang tên Harry Hart.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Té ra Eggsy đã lo nghĩ nhiều quá, bài kiểm tra tâm lý của cậu hoàn toàn bình thường. Dù ở một hai câu hỏi, cậu có phun ra cái tên Harry Hart hơi nhanh so với phản ứng của cậu, và nhận được cái nhướng mày câu-trả-lời-hơi-kỳ-lạ-đấy-nhưng-tôi-hiểu-mà của vị bác sỹ, nhưng có vẻ các bác sỹ ở Kingsman thấy việc ai đó kính mến Galahad là điều gì đó quá mức bình thường và không có gì để bàn (trong trường hợp nay, Merlin không đồng ý với họ, chỗ này chắc chắn là _bất bình thường_ và _có cả đống thứ để bàn_ ).

Nhưng bài kiểm tra thể chất thì không. Merlin nhíu mày khi nhận được kết quả kiểm tra, với việc Eggsy có nhiều sẹo và tiền sử chấn thương hơn tất cả những ứng viên còn lại cộng lại. Và vị bác sĩ cũng tế nhị gợi ý với Merlin rằng, Eggsy có thể không thể vượt qua đợt huấn luyện này, vì nhiều chấn thương cũ của cậu có thể tái phát nếu lại bị thương tiếp. Vị phù thủy công nghệ nghiền ngẫm bản báo cáo, ấn nút trên chiếc kính đặc vụ để nhắn tin cho Harry: _“Gấp. Eggsy”_ , và tự đi pha cho mình một cốc cà phê.

Bình thường Harry sẽ tốn khoảng 40 phút để đến đây. _Để xem lần này ra sao_ , Merlin mỉm cười nhìn hai chữ _Đã xem_ nhấp nháy trên màn hình hiển thị tin nhắn.

Hai mươi phút sau. Một Harry trong bộ suit chỉn chu, mái tóc vuốt keo hoàn hảo như thường lệ xuất hiện trong văn phòng của Merlin. Bước đi của ông vẫn thong dong như vậy, nhưng Merlin đã làm bạn với Harry đủ lâu để nhận ra một tia lo lắng và không kiên nhẫn đang lóe lên từ sâu trong đôi mắt nâu sô-cô-la ấy. Ổng nhấp một ngụm cà phê và ngồi vào chiếc ghế quen thuộc của mình, trong khi hướng tay mời Harry ngồi vào chiếc ghế da đối diện.

 _“Bữa nay đồng hồ của anh chạy nhanh hả Galahad?”_ Merlin trêu chọc khi nhận ra sự không kiên nhẫn ngày càng rõ ràng trong mắt ông bạn già.

 _“May là tôi đang ở tiệm may. Tôi đã đi ngay khi nhận được tin nhắn của anh.”_ Harry đảo mắt khi Merlin nhướng mày với điệu bộ anh-nghĩ-lý-do-ấy-tin-được-à (Merlin: _Thế mấy lần trước cũng ở tiệm may thì sao anh tốn tận 40 phút vậy?_ )

Nhưng Merlin là một người kiên nhẫn. Và bất kỳ kế hoạch nào cũng cần đến điều đó. Nên Merlin sẽ tạm cho qua, và gom gom lại để trêu Harry một lần nào đó luôn thể.

 _“Có chuyện gì với Eggsy vậy. Em ấy ổn chứ?”_ Harry hỏi khi Merlin vẫn cứ im lặng và gõ gì đó trên bàn phím của ổng.

_Chà, đã chuyển từ “thằng bé” sang “em ấy” rồi cơ đấy._

_“Có hai vấn đề với con cún của anh.”_ Merlin tảng lố khi Harry nhíu mày (nhưng không nói gì) trước cái cụm từ “con cún của anh” đó _“thứ nhất”_ Merlin đẩy bản báo cáo thể chất của Eggsy tới trước mặt Harry _“anh có chắc là anh muốn Eggsy tiếp tục tham gia không?”_

Đôi mắt nâu của Harry lướt qua những dòng chữ đen nhỏ xíu. Tiền sử trật khớp, tiền sử đứt dây chằng, tiền sử rạn xương, tiền sử gãy xương sườn… Sẹo bỏng độ ba, sẹo do bị đâm bởi vật sắc nhọn, sẹo do bị bắn… Harry gấp bản báo cáo lại một cách lạnh lùng, và quai hàm ông nghiến chặt khi đặt lại những tờ giấy mỏng tang nhưng nặng hơn chì lên bàn Merlin. Dean Athony Baker, có lẽ Harry sẽ phải gửi những giấy tờ đó đi sớm hơn dự kiến.

 _“Eggsy sẽ không từ bỏ, và tôi cũng vậy”_ Harry cố nén ngọn lửa tức giận đang bùng lên một cách khó hiểu trong lòng ngài. _“Chúa biết thằng bé đã chờ bao lâu để có một cơ hội thế này, và tôi sẽ không để Eggsy chờ lâu hơn nữa.”_ Ông đứng lên, vuốt phẳng vạt áo của mình. _“Và tôi tin là Eggsy biết tình trạng sức khỏe của mình rõ hơn ai khác, em ấy sẽ ổn thôi.”_ Harry chỉnh lại cổ tay áo: _“Tôi đã làm Lee thất vọng một lần, tôi sẽ không làm cậu ấy thất vọng lần thứ hai đâu, Merlin ạ.”_

Merlin nhìn đôi mắt nâu của Harry dồn nén những cảm xúc cuồn cuộn khi nhắc đến Lee Unwin. Có lẽ chuyện giữa Harry và Eggsy đã là số phận rồi, phải không?

_“Anh vẫn còn vấn đề thứ hai chưa nói với tôi, và tôi cho là nó không nghiêm trọng bằng vấn đề vừa rồi.”_

_“À, về chuyện đó, nghiêm trọng hơn hay không thì tùy anh quyết định thôi.”_ Merlin cười nham hiểm, rút ra một tờ giấy khác đưa cho Harry. Harry nhìn tiêu đề Biên bản kiểm tra tâm lý, mắt ngài lướt nhanh qua cái tên Gary Unwin ngay phía dưới, trước khi những dòng chữ đen nổi bật trên highlight màu cam đập vào mắt ông.

  1. Một từ bắt đầu bằng chữ H: Harry Hart.
  2. Hình mẫu lý tưởng của bạn là ai? Harry Hart.



Cơn giận của Harry bỗng chốc tắt ngúm.

 _“Thằng bé có hơi hâm mộ tôi một chút, không phải vấn đề gì lớn. Không phải anh đang ghen tỵ vì không có ai hâm mộ anh đấy chứ Merlin?”_ Harry trả lại tờ giấy cho ông bạn trọc.

 _“Tôi không cho rằng đó là một chút đâu.”_ Merlin vẫn cười nham hiểm, và Harry muốn quét sạch nụ cười đó đi đến chết đi được, _“Dù sao thì chỉ là tôi muốn cho anh biết vậy thôi, nếu anh không có ý gì thì đừng gần gũi quá với thằng nhóc.”_

 _“Tôi không hiểu ý anh, có ý gì là có ý gì. Và đương nhiên tôi sẽ gần gũi với Eggsy ở một mức độ vừa phải, tôi là người tiến cử em ấy mà.”_ Harry nói bằng bản mặt cá chết và giọng nói lạnh tanh không cảm xúc, nhưng chỉ có Harry mới biết có vài đốm lửa đang nhảy múa như pháo bông năm mới trong lòng ông.

À không, theo ý kiến của tui, thì cả Merlin cũng biết tỏng sự tồn tại của mấy đốm lửa đấy rồi.

_“Nếu không còn việc gì nữa thì tôi đi đây. Vụ giáo sư Arnold nên được giải quyết sớm. Tôi sẽ đi gặp mặt Arthur một chút.”_

Harry nhìn Merlin lôi ra một bảng màu vải.

_“Không còn việc gì nữa đâu. Anh có thể đi rồi. Tôi sẽ đi gặp thợ may để bàn về mấy bộ siren suit cho các ứng viên của chúng ta đây. Anh có ý kiến gì không?”_

Harry liếc qua bảng màu, và chỉ vào miếng vải màu nâu sáng với những đường kẻ caro sậm màu. _“Chọn cho Eggsy màu này nhé, nó sẽ hợp với màu tóc và màu mắt của em ấy.”_

 _Hợp với màu tóc và màu mắt của thằng bé_ cơ à. Merlin tủm tỉm.

 _“Tôi thấy khiếu thời trang của em ấy hơi tệ.”_ Harry chợt nhận ra lời nói lúc trước của ông có hơi _gần gũi quá_ thật.

 _“Tôi hiểu mà, Harry”_.

Tối hôm sau, khi Merlin gửi cho Harry một tấm ảnh Eggsy trong bộ trang phục mới qua tấm kính đặc vụ, kèm theo cái caption “ _Thằng nhóc hài lòng lắm. Tôi có nên nói cho nó biết anh là người chọn cho nó không?”,_ Harry bắt đầu cảm nhận sâu sắc sự phiền phức của việc nhỡ miệng.

Nhưng màu này đúng là tôn màu mắt và màu tóc của Eggsy thật.

Ừm, nếu Eggsy trở thành một Kingsman, một bộ suit làm quà có lẽ không tệ nhỉ. Harry nhớ đến kiện vải màu xanh navy sọc bạc mà ông đã dặn thợ may cất riêng cho mình để may thêm một bộ suit khác. _Màu đó cũng sẽ hợp với em ấy_.

Harry tắt đèn. Chắc giờ này bài kiểm tra dưới nước đang diễn ra. Không biết Eggsy có biết dùng U-bend ở toilet để thở không nữa.

Harry tự nhủ rằng ngày mai ông sẽ ghé qua trụ sở một chút, để thống nhất lại một lần nữa với Merlin về việc tiếp cận giáo sư Arnold.

Và biết đâu Merlin sẽ nói cho ông biết chút gì đó về bài kiểm tra tối nay.

Họ là bạn mà, đúng không?

Đêm hôm đó, Harry chìm vào giấc ngủ với một hòn đá treo trong lồng ngực.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ừm, họ đúng là bạn, nên Harry sẽ không chấp mấy lời châm chọc của Merlin kiểu như _“Dạo này thấy anh ở đây hơi nhiều đấy Harry”_ hay _“Hôm qua nhận ảnh xong anh ngủ ngon chứ?”_ khi ông bước vào phòng làm việc của ông bạn trọc vào buổi sáng ngày hôm sau.

Merlin đang đứng bên cửa sổ, chiếc clipboard ở trong tay như thường lệ. Harry bước đến bên cạnh vị phù thủy công nghệ và liếc nhìn qua ô cửa kính. Eggsy đang tập hợp ở đó cùng các ứng viên còn lại. Cậu đang thì thầm gì đó vào tai Roxy, và cô gái nở một nụ cười rạng rỡ.

Merlin nhìn ánh mắt của Harry mềm lại. Ổng cũng phóng tầm mắt qua cửa sổ và bắt gặp hai người trẻ tuổi đang đùa vui với nhau. Nụ cười của họ còn sáng hơn cả ánh nắng đậu trên mái tóc vàng óng của họ nữa.

 _“Roxy, ứng viên của Percival. Hóa ra anh và Percival không chỉ tuyệt đối hợp cạ với nhau về khoản mặt lạnh, mà còn chung nhau cái ý định lựa chọn ứng viên một cách kỳ cục”_ Merlin nhìn Harry nhíu mày _“thôi nào, một người thì chọn dân thường, một người thì nghĩ rằng đưa một cô gái vào là ý hay”._

Merlin tiếp tục gõ trên cái clipboard của ổng, giả vờ không để ý Harry đang cười một cái rõ là tươi với Eggsy khi chàng trai bất ngờ ngẩng đầu lên, bắt gặp ánh mắt Harry trong sự ngỡ ngàng, và gương mặt của cậu không khác gì hoa hướng dương gặp được ánh mặt trời, rạng rỡ, tươi rói và đầy sức sống. _Đúng chuẩn con cún con bự xác._ Merlin liếc nụ cười biết tỏng của Roxy bên cạnh chàng trai, thầm ấn tượng với sự nhanh nhạy của cô gái (hay sự quá lộ liễu của thằng nhóc kia???). Trong đầu Merlin chợt nảy ra một ý tưởng quái ác.

 _“Và chẳng hiểu trời xui đất khiến thế nào mà hai ứng viên của hai người cũng có vẻ hợp cạ y như hai người ấy nhỉ. Roxy với Eggsy còn chọn giường ngủ cạnh nhau nữa đấy. Anh có thấy họ đẹp đôi không?”_ Merlin vờ hỏi Harry.

 _“Tôi cho rằng mình không có ý kiến gì với chuyện đó.”_ Harry vẫn cười, nhưng nụ cười rõ ràng là hơi héo đi một chút. Dưới kia, Eggsy vẫn đang nhìn ông với ánh mắt cún con chờ được chủ xoa đầu, và dường như cậu cũng nhận ra sự thay đổi của Harry, đôi mày của cậu khẽ nhướng lên như muốn hỏi có chuyện gì xảy ra với ông vậy. Tim Harry như nảy lên một cái. Đã lâu rồi chưa có ai quan tâm đến ông một cách sốt sắng như vậy. Ý ông là, Merlin quả thực là một trong số ít người quan tâm đến ông, nhưng ông bạn già đã quá hiểu sự độc lập và khả năng của ông để không bày tỏ sự lo lắng một cách rõ ràng đến vậy. Harry chợt nhớ lại ánh mắt của Eggsy khi chàng trai khuyên ông rời đi trong quán rượu Black Prince. Một cảm xúc không tên cứ thế len lỏi trong lòng ông. Harry là một điệp viên xuất sắc của Kingsman, và ông sẽ phải xin lỗi bản thân mình nếu ông không tự nhận ra tình cảm của mình với quả Trứng ung đã vượt xa hơn sự hết lòng trả ơn cứu mạng. Lúc đầu, Harry chỉ tự nhủ rằng ông đang ưu ái _một tí tẹo_ cho Eggsy, vì ông đã chán ngấy mấy vụ cá cược của đám Kingsman xem liệu lần này ứng viên của Harry có thể trở thành một hiệp sĩ hay không rồi. Nhưng không, ông đã… Harry không dám nghĩ đến từ đó. _Có lẽ ông nhầm lẫn gì đó rồi. Nhưng giờ ông chưa có thời gian để làm rõ chuyện đó._ Harry nhìn chàng trai vẫn mang vẻ mặt lo lắng dưới sân cỏ, ông tự nhủ rằng ông nên chấm dứt cuộc trò chuyện trong im lặng với cậu, trước khi đám ứng viên còn lại phát hiện ra.  

Harry mỉm cười với quả Trứng nọ, lắc đầu khe khẽ để báo cho chàng trai biết không có chuyện gì xảy ra, trước khi quay lưng lại để đối mặt với Merlin.  

_“Amelia đã quay về Đức rồi à? Tôi còn chưa kịp chào tạm biệt cô ấy.”_

Merlin lại cười nham hiểm. _Hóa ra Harry ở đây vì bài kiểm tra tối qua à?_

_“Bên Berlin khá là bận. Amelia gửi lời chào anh đấy, và cô ấy nhờ tôi nhắn với anh rằng Eggsy là một ứng viên thú vị. Cậu nhóc của anh khá là được lòng các cô gái đấy.”_

Mặt Harry vẫn không chút cảm xúc. _Chẳng lẽ ổng chỉ coi thằng nhóc là học trò thiệt hả?_ Merlin không tin lắm. Ổng khẽ gửi đi một tin nhắn.

 _“Thôi được rồi, anh sắp đến giờ đi gặp giáo sư Arnold rồi, tôi sẽ nói luôn vậy.”_ Merlin thở dài, lần nào cũng là tui nhường ông đấy nhé. _“Eggsy đã mất điểm trong phần sử dụng U-bend, nhưng lại là người duy nhất phát hiện ra tấm gương hai chiều.”_

 _“Em ấy là người duy nhất từng nhìn thấy gương hai chiều trong phòng thẩm vấn mà.”_ Harry không để ý rằng cục đá treo trong lồng ngực ông đã biến mất tăm mất tích.

_“Đây là lần đầu tiên và cũng sẽ là lần cuối cùng tôi tiết lộ thông tin hạn chế cho anh đấy nhé, Harry”_

_“Anh biết đây không phải là lần đầu tiên, mà cũng chẳng phải lần cuối cùng mà.”_

Merlin nhìn lúm đồng tiền thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện trên má Harry, và bật cười.

 _“Eggsy sẽ làm tốt thôi, anh biết vậy mà, vì Lee cũng đã từng như vậy.”_ Merlin nhìn sâu vào đôi mắt Harry sau cặp kính đặc vụ.

 _“Phải, chúng ta đều biết vậy.”_ Harry đáp lại.

 _“Ông cho gọi tôi hả Merlin?”_ Một giọng nói trẻ tuổi vang lên phía sau hai người họ, và Harry quay lại để nhìn thấy Eggsy, gọn ghẽ trong bộ siren suit ông đã chọn, mái tóc vàng được chải gọn gàng, đôi chân nhún nhảy và khuôn mặt vui vẻ. Cậu bỗng nhiên trông giống cậu bé trong trí nhớ của Harry hơn bao giờ hết. Đôi mắt xanh sáng rỡ, và nó bừng hẳn lên khi nhìn thấy ông.

 _“Harry, ông vẫn còn ở đây ạ?”_ Eggsy rảo bước về phía ông. Trong một giây, Merlin đã tưởng thằng nhóc sẽ ôm chầm lấy Harry luôn rồi. Nhưng cậu kịp phanh lại khi còn cách Harry khoảng ba bước chân.

 _“Eggsy”_ Harry nở nụ cười với chàng trai, và khuôn mặt cậu càng sáng bừng thêm nữa.

 _Cứ như nắng hạn gặp mưa rào ấy, mình thành người vô hình cmnr,_ Merlin thầm nhủ.

 _“Tôi định nhắc nhở cậu về một số sách vở nên đọc, vì không nghi ngờ gì nữa, cậu cần bổ trợ nhiều thứ đấy.”_ Eggsy bỗng chốc tiu nghỉu khi nghe những lời đó của Merlin, Chúa ơi, cậu không thực sự là fan cuồng của sách đâu. _“Nhưng tiện thể có quý ngài Galahad ở đây, tôi nghĩ ông ấy sẽ rất vui lòng chỉ dẫn thay tôi, trong khi tôi đi giải quyết một số chuyện khác.”_ Merlin hướng về phía cửa. _“Tiện thể thì, taxi của anh sẽ đến trong vòng 5 phút nữa.”_

Trong phút chốc, chỉ còn lại Harry và Eggsy trong căn phòng rộng lớn. Harry nhìn Eggsy xìu xuống như một chú cún bị dội nước khi nghe câu cuối cùng của Merlin.

 _“Harry, ông sắp đi làm nhiệm vụ ạ?”_ Chàng trai hỏi Harry, cố gắng không tỏ ra tọc mạch.

Harry cố ngăn cản ham muốn đưa tay lên xoa đầu quả Trứng ung của mình.

_“Tôi là một đặc vụ, Eggsy à.”_

Eggsy gật đầu tỏ vẻ thấu hiểu. Và cả hai người cứ đứng đó trong im lặng, cho đến khi Harry quyết định rằng Eggsy sẽ không lên tiếng trước.

_“Tôi có vài quyển sách thích hợp cho em. Và tôi sẽ cho người mang chúng đến ký túc xá cho em đọc. Mong là em sẽ thích chúng.”_

Eggsy khẽ gật đầu. Ý tưởng phải xa Harry trong nhiều ngày tới làm cậu không sao phấn khởi cho nổi. Và Harry dường như đọc được suy nghĩ của cậu. Ông đặt bàn tay lên vai cậu, lần này không có con chip nào giữa những ngón tay cả.

_“Đừng lo, nhiệm vụ này dễ dàng thôi. Và tôi sẽ về trước khi em kịp đọc hết một quyển ấy chứ.”_

Eggsy vẫn chỉ gật đầu. Mọi lời nói của cậu như nghẹn lại trong cuống họng.

 _“Hẹn gặp lại, Eggsy”_ Harry vỗ vai cậu lần cuối, trước khi rảo bước về phía cửa ra vào. Đáp lại ông là tiếng tạm biệt khe khẽ của quả Trứng nọ.

_“Hãy trở về an toàn nhé, Harry.”_

Bàn tay Harry đang mở cửa khẽ sững lại. Điều gì đó như đang vỡ òa trong tâm trí ông.

 _“Em chậm hiểu sách vở lắm, em sẽ đọc và chờ ông về giải thích những chỗ khó hiểu”_ Harry nghe Eggsy cố gắng tỏ ra vui vẻ.

Không quay đầu lại nhìn chàng trai, Harry đáp lại:

_“Tôi sẽ”._

_Tôi sẽ trở về an toàn, và khi đó, tôi sẽ thử đối mặt với thứ tình cảm kỳ lạ của bản thân này._

Nếu Harry quay đầu lại để nhìn vào đôi mắt chàng trai sáng hôm đó, ông sẽ nhận ra, đó không phải thứ tình cảm kỳ lạ của bản thân ông, mà là sợi dây định mệnh của cả hai người.

Khi Harry dần lịm đi trong chiếc taxi của Kingsman, giọng nói của Eggsy dặn ông trở về cứ tua đi tua lại như một cuộn băng cassette, ông nhớ đến ý định đối mặt của mình, ông nhận ra ông đã _phải lòng_ chàng trai mất rồi.

Harry Hart, Galahad, chiến thần của Kingsman, đã phải lòng con trai ân nhân của mình.

Đầu óc Harry ong ong vì tác dụng của chất độc. Khuôn mặt rạng rỡ của Eggsy cuộn xoáy trong tâm trí ông.

_Chàng trai mới có 24 tuổi. Chàng trai coi ông như hình mẫu của mình. Ông quá già so với cậu, và ông có thể chết bất cứ lúc nào._

_Nhưng không phải lúc này. Eggsy đã dặn ông trở về, cậu đang chờ ông trở về. Và ông sẽ làm như vậy._

_Ông chưa biết ông sẽ phải làm sao với tình cảm này. Có lẽ ông sẽ mãi giấu nó ở sâu trong trái tim mình._

_Dù điều đó đớn đau, ông cũng sẽ làm vậy. Ông sẽ trở về, chỉ để dìu dắt và chứng kiến Eggsy trở thành một Kingsman thực thụ. Chỉ vì như vậy mà thôi._

Harry nhắm mắt.

Ông không nhìn thấy một chàng trai ôm cuốn sách còn vương mùi nước hoa của ông, đeo trên bậu cửa sổ ký túc xá, ngóng trông chiếc taxi quen thuộc. Ông không nhìn thấy, trong đôi mắt xanh trong veo kia, cả thế giới đã sụp đổ, khi hình bóng cao lớn của ông xuất hiện trong đó, trên chiếc băng ca trắng toát. Ông không nhìn thấy, một chàng trai đã rất lâu rồi không rơi một giọt lệ, đã gục lên người cô bạn Roxy mà khóc trong yên lặng, khi Merlin chặn cậu lại trước cửa phòng bệnh. Và ông không nhìn thấy, ánh sáng đã quay trở lại trong đôi mắt màu ngọc ấy như thế nào, khi vị bác sĩ thông báo ông đã qua cơn nguy kịch, _ông có thể sẽ trở lại._

Và ông không thể nào nghe thấy, trong lặng câm, một tiếng nói đang cất lên tự đáy lòng của quả Trứng nọ, rằng miễn là ông sẽ tỉnh lại, cậu sẽ vẫn chờ ông, cho dù bao lâu đi nữa.

_Nên xin ông, hãy tỉnh lại._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Có ai mê Roxlin không?  
> Tui có ý định để Roxlin vô fic này luôn :)))


	4. I'm sorry for letting you wait so long (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under rich, relentless skies  
> I've been setting highs  
> I felt you walk right through me  
> You're the thing that I invoke  
> My all persistent goal  
> Sent to make me crazy
> 
> To be human is to love  
> Even when it gets too much  
> I'm not ready to give up
> 
> Sia - To be human

Eggsy ôm con pug thẫn thờ.

Có 12 con cún ở đó, và cậu cũng không hiểu quỷ thần thiên địa ở đâu có thể khiến cậu nghĩ rằng, con cún này thuộc họ chó bull.

_Và bây giờ thì mình đang mắc kẹt với con cún khó dạy bảo nhất trong số chúng, chưa xét đến cái thực tế mình là đứa có ít kinh nghiệm huấn luyện thú cưng nhất trong tất cả mọi người._

Eggsy thở dài. Charlie đã trêu chọc cậu suốt từ khi Merlin giải tán bọn họ, và Eggsy đã phải dùng hết tất cả sự kiên nhẫn mà cậu tích lũy được trong suốt mười mấy năm chung sống với Dean, để yên lặng và không thèm phản ứng lại với bất cứ điều gì mà hắn nói. _Đỉnh cao của sự khinh bỉ, là không để ý._ Eggsy thầm tụng đi tụng lại câu đó trong đầu như một kẻ sùng đạo tụng thánh kinh. Harry đã đặt cuốn sách có câu nói đó, được gạch chân bằng bút mực, lên đầu tiên trong chồng sách ông gửi cho cậu, và Eggsy không tin rằng chuyện đó là vô tình. Chàng trai cố tưởng tượng ra hình ảnh Harry Hart, trong một bộ quần áo thư nhàn hơn những bộ suit thường thấy của ông, có lẽ là một chiếc áo sơ mi, một chiếc áo len cổ tim, một chiếc quần kaki, mái tóc ông sẽ thoát khỏi mớ keo chải chuốt, phồng lên trong gió (dù Eggsy chưa có dịp biết chính xác rằng mái tóc đó sẽ như thế nào nếu không có mớ keo ấy, nhưng chàng trai vẫn có quyền tưởng tượng, đúng không?). Đó sẽ là một buổi chiều tà, ở bên hiên một căn nhà gỗ, phóng ra xa sẽ là một cánh đồng cỏ xanh mướt mượt, Harry sẽ ngả lưng trên một chiếc ghế mây, bên cạnh ông sẽ là một tách trà chiều và vài chiếc bánh quy nhà làm thơm mùi bơ, và một chiếc chuông gió sẽ kêu lên đinh đang phía trên hiên nhà ấy. Harry sẽ cầm cuốn sách đó trên tay, cặp kính khẽ trượt trên sống mũi, và chất giọng trầm trầm ấm áp của ông sẽ làm Eggsy phải há hốc miệng mà nuốt luôn hết cả những con chữ khô khan trong cuốn sách đó mất thôi.

Đúng thế đấy, Eggsy đã dùng cái ảo tưởng đó của cậu (e hèm, còn một phần nữa cậu chưa kể đâu, đó là trong một thoáng, cậu đã tưởng tượng ra rằng cậu _ngồi trong lòng_ Harry, và lật sách giùm ông, nhưng cái ý nghĩ đó làm cậu có cảm giác tội lỗi và xấu hổ đến mức cậu phải xóa nó ra khỏi đầu ngay tắp lự) để ngăn mình không lao vào Charlie trong suốt mấy tiếng đồng hồ, ít nhất là cho đến khi bọn họ ăn tối. Eggsy vốn đã chẳng có khẩu vị gì (vì người ta vẫn chưa cho phép cậu vào thăm Harry), còn JB thì đã chén hết một phần ba suất ăn của cậu trong cái nhìn khinh bỉ của Charlie. Và đó là lúc cái đầu thông minh của hắn nảy ra một ý tưởng trêu chọc mà hắn cho là tuyệt diệu.

_“Hey Eggy, mày có nghĩ là việc mày chọn con pug đấy là định mệnh rồi không? Như kiểu ai đó lại ngớ ngẩn mà đi chọn mày vào đây ấy?”_

Hình ảnh tuyệt đẹp nọ bỗng nhiên vỡ tan trong đầu Eggsy tựa như bong bóng xà phòng mỏng manh bị cây kim chọc vỡ tan thành bọt nước. Eggsy thấy một luồng máu nóng xông thẳng lên đầu, và cậu chụp lấy cái nĩa mà nãy giờ cậu chẳng buồn nhấc lên bên cạnh mình. Charlie, thằng khốn kiếp, _mày có thể gọi tao bằng bất cứ từ nào mày muốn, và tao sẽ trả lại hết cho mày, vào cái ngày tao trở thành một Kingsman còn mày thì không, nhưng mày đụng đến Harry, tao sẽ cho mày biết, Kingsman chẳng là cái thá gì so với ông ấy hết._

Eggsy đứng lên, trong ánh mắt giễu cợt của Charlie, và tiếng Rufus đệm vào: _“Ô, Eggsy cuối cùng cũng hết điếc rồi kìa!”, “Ô, chó pug cũng biết cắn người kìa!”_. Eggsy mặc kệ mấy cái miệng chó chẳng thể phun ra ngà voi của chúng. Ánh mắt cậu ghim vào mạch máu đang phập phồng trên cổ họng Charlie. Cậu thề, chỉ vài giây nữa thôi, cái nĩa này sẽ thay ánh mắt cậu xuyên thẳng vào đó.

_“Eggsy, bên y tế gọi cậu!”_ Roxy bất thình lình xuất hiện ở cửa phòng ăn.

Cánh tay đang định vung lên của Eggsy cứng lại.

Cậu đặt chiếc nĩa làm cái cạch lên bàn trong ánh mắt khó hiểu và khiêu khích của ba gã con trai. Quai hàm Eggsy nghiến chặt khi quay lại đối mặt với cô bạn.

_“Cậu có thể vào đó được rồi.”_ Đôi mắt Roxy đảo quanh căn bếp. Cô gái nhanh chóng nhận ra, có thể cô vừa ngăn một cuộc đại chiến thế giới. Đôi mày Roxy hơi nhíu lại khi cố nghĩ xem Charlie đã nói gì để khiến Eggsy nổi điên đến mức đó. Vì Chúa, Roxy cũng phải phục đám con nhà quý tộc kia, khi bọn chúng có thể phun ra những từ ngữ thô thiển đến thế trong suốt cả một buổi chiều, và cô gái càng phục Eggsy hơn khi cậu bạn có thể chịu đựng hết những lời chế nhạo đó. Roxy thấy Eggsy thở ra một hơi dài, và quai hàm nghiến chặt của cậu thả lỏng dần khi cậu cúi xuống ôm lấy con pug rồi bước về phía cô gái.  

_Coi như là may cho tụi nó._ Eggsy thầm nghĩ khi trao con cún cho Roxy rồi chạy vội đến phòng hồi sức cấp cứu bên phía kia của tòa nhà. Những thớ cơ trên người cậu căng ra khi Eggsy dùng hết những kỹ thuật cậu từng biết về pakour trên đời, để đến đó nhanh hết mức có thể. Ý nghĩ Harry có thể đã tỉnh lại và nói chuyện với cậu làm Eggsy phấn chấn hơn cả thứ andrenalin đang chạy trong huyết quản mà pakour vẫn thường mang đến cho cậu. Chân vẫn chạy, đầu óc Eggsy lại thầm sắp xếp những điều mà lát nữa cậu sẽ nói với Harry.

_Mừng ông quay trở lại?_ Ừm, có vẻ được đấy nhỉ.

_Ông có đau ở đâu không?_ Câu đó có phải ngây thơ quá rồi không?

_Em nhớ ông lắm._

Shit. Nghe như một đứa con gái yếu đuối nào đó chờ người yêu vậy. Dẹp.

Có lẽ cậu chỉ cần hỏi thăm ông, và báo cho ông biết những việc cậu đã làm thôi nhỉ?

Và Eggsy quyết định sẽ làm thế.

Dù một góc nào đó trong tâm trí Eggsy, đang cố hét lên với cậu rằng, _cái câu mà mày vừa quyết định dẹp đi kia, mới là cái câu miêu tả đến 90% trạng thái của mày trong mấy ngày qua đấy đồ Trứng ung ạ!_

Quả Trứng ung nọ cố gắng suỵt im cái góc điên rồ ấy, để nghĩ đến những việc cậu đã làm trong mấy ngày qua, và bước chân cậu đột nhiên chậm hẳn lại, khi cậu chợt nhận ra, cậu vẫn chưa đọc thêm được trang sách nào kể từ cái đêm kinh khủng đó, và cậu đã chọn một con cún rõ-ràng-là-chẳng-được-cái-nết-gì-ngoài-ăn-với-ngủ. _Mình biết phải nói sao với Harry bây giờ? Nhỡ đâu Harry sẽ thất vọng về mình thì sao? Nhỡ đâu ông sẽ buồn và bệnh tình nặng thêm thì sao? Mình sẽ phải nói sao khi Harry hỏi, tại sao em chưa đọc hết cuốn sách nào?_

_Vì trong đầu em chỉ toàn là hình ảnh ông mà thôi._

Không, cậu không thể nói thế được. Đó không phải là lý do.

Ừm, thực lòng mà nói thì đó là lý do, nhưng không phải lý do chính đáng.

Đôi lông mày Eggsy nhíu chặt tới mức có thể kẹp chết cả một con ruồi (nếu có ai đó bắt giùm tui một con và để vô đó). Chàng trai nửa muốn bước nhanh hơn tới phòng bệnh, nửa sợ hãi rằng phải đối mặt với Harry sớm quá. Nhưng thôi, _được nhìn thấy Harry mới là quan trọng nhất_. Eggsy hít sâu một hơi, chỉnh lại quần áo đầu tóc trước khi giơ tay lên mở cánh cửa dẫn vào khu vực hồi sức. Nhưng bàn tay cậu chưa kịp chạm vào tay nắm, thì nó đã tự mở ra, và Eggsy thấy mình đối diện với vị bác sĩ đã kiểm tra cho cậu hôm trước, Gareth.

_“Ồ, xin chào Eggsy. Đến thăm Galahad hả?”_ Vị bác sĩ nhìn chàng trai với cái nhìn đầy ẩn ý.

_“Chào buổi tối, bác sĩ Gareth. Và vâng, tôi đến thăm Ha… à Galahad.”_ Eggsy cười, hơi ngại ngùng trước ánh mắt trêu chọc của vị bác sĩ.

Gareth quyết định bỏ qua chỗ lỡ miệng của chàng trai. Ánh mắt ông bỗng chuyển sang vẻ cảm thông, và Eggsy thấy hơi sợ điều ông sắp nói.

_“Cậu biết đấy, ông ấy vẫn chưa tỉnh lại.”_ Sắc xám trong đôi mắt của Eggsy bỗng chốc như át hết cả sắc xanh khi những từ ngữ ấy chạm vào thính giác của cậu. Gareth có chút không biết phải làm sao. Tuy là bác sỹ, nhưng ở Kingsman, ông chưa bao giờ phải xử lý tình huống _thông báo tin xấu cho người nhà,_ vì lẽ đương nhiên, người nhà của những hiệp sĩ Kingsman chưa bao giờ biết bất cứ điều gì về những điệp vụ của họ _._ Ở Kingsman, nhiệm vụ của những bác sĩ như ông, là báo cáo lại tình hình của bệnh nhân, chính xác, khách quan, _và lạnh lùng._ Và Eggsy còn chẳng phải là _người nhà_ của Galahad. Nhưng chẳng hiểu sao Gareth lại thấy tội nghiệp cho chàng trai, nếu bây giờ ông nói cho cậu nghe chính xác tình hình của người đàn ông trong phòng bệnh. _Phơi nhiễm chất độc thần kinh. Chưa xác định rõ chất độc. Hôn mê sâu. Chưa xác định rõ khả năng tỉnh lại._ Thằng bé sẽ sụp đổ mất thôi. Mà lần này, Gareth đã cược tiền vào Eggsy và Galahad đấy. 

_“Nhưng đủ ổn định để cậu vào thăm một chút. Arthur và Merlin đang ở trong đó. Cậu vào đi.”_   Gareth phẩy tay với Eggsy, diễn bộ mặt không-có-chuyện-gì-ngoài-tầm-kiểm-soát.

Eggsy khẽ gật đầu rồi chào tạm biệt ông, trước khi lách mình qua cánh cửa, tiến về phía phòng bệnh. Gareth nhìn bóng lưng chàng trai. Ông chợt hiểu vì sao Galahad lại cứng đầu với những lựa chọn kỳ quái của ổng đến thế.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Eggsy nhìn đăm đăm vào những dòng chữ trong cuốn sách nhỏ trước mặt. Đó là một cuốn sách hướng dẫn nuôi dạy chó mới tinh. Eggsy tìm thấy nó, chỉ ngay dưới mấy cuốn sách trên cùng về lễ nghi và cách ứng xử lịch thiệp. _Có phải ông luôn tỉ mỉ và ân cần như thế không, Harry?_ JB ngồi trong lòng Eggsy, con cún nhỏng đầu lên nghía vào trang sách, và cố gắng thè lưỡi liếm hình ảnh con pug xinh xẻo minh họa trên trang giấy trắng.

Eggsy gập quyển sách lại. Dù cậu đã rất cố gắng, nhưng dường như những dòng chữ chui vào đầu cậu, rồi lại tự động trôi tuột ra như dòng nước chảy qua vá lọc vậy. Eggsy cố hình dung lại những gì cậu vừa đọc.

Không có bản năng săn mồi… không thích vận động… dễ sốc nhiệt… dễ béo phì.

Không có bản năng săn mồi… không thích vận động… dễ sốc nhiệt…

 Không có bản năng săn mồi… không thích vận động… _Không có hy vọng._

_…_

_“Chúng ta cần kiên nhẫn, Eggsy. Nhưng vẫn còn hy vọng.”_

_“Nếu tôi là cậu, tôi sẽ tập trung vào kỳ huấn luyện. Vượt qua bài kiểm tra, và làm anh ấy tự hào.”_

Chẳng biết từ lúc nào, giọng nói lẩm nhẩm trong đầu Eggsy đã bị thay thế bởi chất giọng Scotland lành lạnh của Merlin.

_Nhưng vẫn còn hy vọng… Nếu tôi là cậu… làm anh ấy tự hào._

_Vẫn còn hy vọng… Làm anh ấy tự hào._

Shit.

Eggsy ghét những từ đó.

Nghe như thể Harry sẽ mãi nằm yên, và không bao giờ trở lại vậy.

Eggsy cố nhớ lại biểu cảm của Merlin khi ổng nói những lời đó với cậu, xem ổng có thực sự hy vọng như ổng nói không, hay đó chỉ là một lời an ủi vô thưởng vô phạt.

Nhưng cậu không nhớ nổi.

Cậu đâu có nhìn Merlin lấy một lần mà đòi nhớ nổi.

Tất cả những gì in lại trong trí óc cậu, là Harry, trong chiếc áo xanh của bệnh nhân, đôi mắt nhắm nghiền, một tá dây rợ nối cơ thể im lìm của ông với một đống máy móc với đủ thứ chỉ số mà Eggsy không tài nào hiểu được, chiếc ống thở được nối thẳng vào miệng ông, và mái tóc luôn vuốt keo chỉnh tề của ông, nay lòa xòa trước trán. Cơ thể ông bất động, không có lấy một nhịp thở phập phồng, và nước da của ông tái nhợt. Nếu không phải có Merlin và Arthur ở đó, Eggsy sẽ nhào tới bên giường bệnh, để vén những lọn tóc lòa xòa kia, để đặt bàn tay lên trán ông, để cảm nhận rằng, ông thực sự _còn sống_. Nhưng tất cả những gì cậu có thể làm, là quay trở về kí túc xá, để mặc Harry ở đó, với Merlin và một ông già quý sờ tộc, kẻ còn quan tâm đến một cái video chết tiệt nào đó, còn hơn là sự sống chết của ông.

Chiếc lưỡi mềm mềm ươn ướt của JB đột ngột chạm vào má Eggsy, và chàng trai phát hiện ra, nước mắt cậu đã rơi từ bao giờ. Cậu nhìn con cún, đôi mắt nâu tròn xoe của nó phản chiếu đôi mắt cậu, và Eggsy nghĩ, con cún hình như cũng hiểu được tâm trạng buồn thương của cậu lúc này, vì mắt nó dường như cũng hơi ươn ướt. _Cậu chủ cố lên nào, cậu buồn là tui cũng buồn nè._

_“Ông ấy sẽ ổn thôi, phải không JB? Ông ấy là Harry mà. Ông ấy là Galahad”_ Eggsy thì thầm với con cún, và nó chớp mắt như thể đồng tình.

_Đúng rồi đó cậu chủ, ông ấy sẽ trở lại mà._

Eggsy dụi mũi mình vào mũi con cún.

_“Ừ, Harry sẽ tỉnh lại, nên cả anh với mày đều phải cố gắng nhé JB.”_ Eggsy ôm con cún vào ngực, và mở cuốn sách ra đọc tiếp. _Phải rồi, làm ông ấy tự hào. Mày vẫn luôn muốn vậy mà Eggsy. Mày phải cho Charlie thấy, mày không phải đồ ngu khi chọn JB, và Harry cũng không hề sai lầm khi cho mày cơ hội này._

Eggsy vừa đọc lại những con chữ mà vừa nãy cậu lướt qua trong mơ hồ, thì chiếc điện thoại lưu hành nội bộ của Kingsman vang lên trong túi. Eggsy mở ra và phát hiện một loạt tin nhắn của Roxy. Cậu chợt cảm thấy có lỗi vì đã ngó lơ cô bạn.

_“Eggsy. Cậu đã về chưa? R.”_

_“Eggsy, mình nghe Rufus nói cậu ôm JB đi đâu đó rồi. R.”_

_“Eggsy, cậu ổn chứ? Trả lời tin nhắn của mình nhé! R.”_

_“Eggsy!!!!!! R.”_

Bàn tay Eggsy múa như bay trên bàn phím.

_“Xin lỗi cậu vì mình trả lời muộn. Mình đang ở ban công trong phòng tập võ. Có một cánh cửa sổ mình đã lén mở vào buổi chiều. E.”_

10 phút sau, Roxy xuất hiện trong tầm mắt của Eggsy, vẫn trong bộ quần áo gọn gàng thường thấy, mái tóc đuôi ngựa vẽ thành một đường cong xinh đẹp trong không khí, khi cô gái bung mình qua cửa sổ và trèo ra ban công với Eggsy. Trong tay Roxy xách theo thứ gì đó, và Eggsy nhanh chóng ngửi thấy mùi bánh mì, mùi thịt gà và bơ thơm lừng. Chàng trai chợt nhận ra, cậu đang cực kỳ đói bụng.

Eggsy đón lấy chiếc túi giấy từ tay cô bạn. Roxy nhanh chóng ôm lấy JB và quyển sách trong lòng cậu. Và Eggsy ngấu nghiến thức ăn y như người sắp chết đói vậy.

_“Ăn từ từ thôi. JB không cướp của cậu đâu. Phải không JB?”_ Cô gái nựng con cún, rồi quay sang nhìn Eggsy. Ánh mắt Roxy mềm lại khi nhận thấy Eggsy có vẻ đã lấy lại được tinh thần. Eggsy ăn hết chỗ đồ ăn cô mang đến như lốc cuốn, và Roxy chìa ra một chiếc khăn tay cho cậu bạn.

_“Cảm ơn Rox. Cậu lấy thức ăn ở đâu mà ngon vậy?”_ Eggsy gấp chiếc khăn bẩn và đút vào túi áo. _“Mình sẽ giặt sạch và trả lại cậu sau nhé!”_ Nói rồi chàng trai lấy lại JB và cuốn sách từ tay Roxy.

_“Cậu không phải là người duy nhất được ưu ái ở Kingsman này đâu nhé!”_ Roxy mỉm cười và nháy mắt tinh nghịch với chàng trai.

_“Mình đâu có được ưu ái gì đâu…”_ Eggsy bật lại, nhưng giọng nói của cậu đột nhiên yếu xìu, khi đôi lông mày của Roxy đang nhướng lên _có-thật-thế-không_ và ánh mắt cô gái bắn thẳng về phía cuốn sách đang nằm yên lặng trong lòng cậu.

_“Ông ấy tuyệt vời lắm, phải không?”_ Roxy hỏi Eggsy, ánh mắt vẫn chưa rời cuốn sách.

_“Ai cơ? Merlin á? Mình nghĩ ông ấy siêu ngầu, cơ mà nếu mặt đỡ lạnh đi một tẹo, và bớt châm chọc người khác đi một tẹo…”_ Eggsy nói như súng liên thanh.

_“Eggsy.”_ Roxy ngắt lời cậu, và Eggsy chợt không dám nhìn thẳng vào mắt cô bạn. _“Cậu thừa biết mình không nói về Merlin mà.”_

Eggsy yên lặng. _Không được phép nói về người đã tiến cử mình. Roxy, chính cậu đã nói thế mà._

_“Eggsy, ông ấy sẽ không sao đâu. Cậu biết vậy mà. Rồi ông ấy sẽ trở lại. Thật đấy.”_ Giọng nói của Roxy chợt buồn, và cô gái ngước nhìn lên bầu trời.

Eggsy nhìn cô bạn. Nỗi buồn dường như đang trùm lên cô gái, và Eggsy khẽ đặt tay lên vai cô.

_“Cậu biết đấy, đã từng có một người, người đó luôn hứa với mình rằng sẽ quay trở lại. Và mình đã dặn người đó quay trở lại trước mỗi lần đi công tác xa…”_ Eggsy nhíu mày. _“Lần đó, mình quá bận kỳ thi ở Oxford, và người đó cho rằng đó chỉ là một chuyến công tác ngắn ngày, anh ấy đã không báo với mình. Mình đã không gọi điện dặn anh ấy trở về an toàn như thường lệ. Và đó là điều mình hối tiếc nhất cuộc đời này.”_

Đôi mắt Eggsy mở to ngỡ ngàng trước câu chuyện của cô bạn.

_“Có những lúc, mình thầm nghĩ, nếu mình đã làm vậy, biết đâu anh ấy sẽ nhớ lời dặn của mình mà cố gắng quay về…”_ Eggsy nghĩ cậu nhìn thấy hơi nước trong mắt Roxy, và cậu vòng tay ôm lấy đôi vai cô gái. _“Vậy nên, Eggsy ạ, đừng bao giờ quên nói lời Trở về an toàn nhé, vì cậu chẳng bao giờ biết được, lúc nào, đó sẽ là điều duy nhất níu giữ cuộc sống của những người cậu yêu thương trên đời.”_

Roxy khẽ quay mặt lại với cậu, đôi mắt cô gái đã sáng ngời như cũ. Một nụ cười nở trên môi cô, và Eggsy thấy đôi môi cậu cũng vẽ một đường cong đáp lại cô bạn.

_“Và mình tin là cậu đã không quên nói với ông ấy. Nên hãy kiên nhẫn chờ đợi. Anh trai mình vẫn bảo là, Galahad ưa đến trễ.”_

Roxy bật cười khi Eggsy cứng người (và cứng cả họng), lúc cái tên Galahad đập vào tai cậu.

_“Thôi nào, cậu nghĩ cuộc trò chuyện bằng ánh mắt của hai người hôm nọ qua được mắt mình ư? Ơn Chúa, cậu đứng ngay cạnh mình đấy. Và mình chưa gặp Galahad bao giờ, nhưng người đàn ông đứng cạnh Merlin hôm đó khớp hết cả với những gì mình được nghe kể về ông ấy đấy.”_

Eggsy chưa hết ngạc nhiên về sự sắc sảo của cô bạn (Roxy: Mình đồng ý là mình khá sắc sảo, nhưng chuyện cậu và Galahad chẳng cần mình phải sắc sảo để thấy được đâu bồ tèo ạ!), và trong đầu cậu còn đang xoắn xuýt với mớ câu hỏi _Ai là anh trai Roxy? Người đó biết Harry ư? Chẳng lẽ anh trai cậu ấy cũng là một Kingsman, đã hy sinh và chính là điều cậu ấy hối tiếc nhất cuộc đời?_

Nhưng Roxy chẳng để cậu kịp xử lý những thông tin đó. Cô gái bật chế độ trêu chọc, huých vai Eggsy và nói:

_“Vậy, Eggsy, nói mình nghe nào, ông ấy tuyệt vời lắm, phải không?”_

Eggsy nhìn nụ cười rạng rỡ của cô gái.

_“Đúng đấy Rox. Ông ấy là người tuyệt vời nhất từng xuất hiện trong cuộc đời mình suốt 17 năm nay.”_

Roxy ngay lập tức làm một động tác ôm tim ngã gục, và ngay khi Eggsy tự hỏi có phải cậu nói thế hơi lố rồi không, nhưng thực tế nó là như vậy mà, thì Roxy đã ngồi thẳng dậy,

_“Buồn quá. Mình đã tưởng mình phải xếp ở vị trí thứ nhất cơ, xét trên túi đồ ăn nãy mình xách tới cho cậu cơ đấy.”_

_“Mình sẽ xem xét cho cậu vị trí thứ hai. Nhưng phải xem sắp tới cậu đối xử thế nào với mình đã.”_ Eggsy cười giòn trước lời bông đùa của cô bạn.

Roxy khẽ đấm vào vai cậu. Họ cười với nhau. Và tối hôm đó, Eggsy đã đọc hết cuốn sách, bên cạnh cậu là một cô gái tóc vàng nhăn nhở giả bộ tất cả các giống chó trên đời.

Cuối cùng, khi cậu đã yên vị trong chiếc chăn ấm áp với JB cuộn tròn dưới chân, Eggsy thầm nhủ, mỗi ngày, cậu sẽ đến thăm Harry mỗi ngày, cậu sẽ nói chuyện với ông, cậu sẽ đọc sách cho ông nghe.

Và chắc chắn, đến một ngày, ông sẽ tỉnh lại.

Vì cậu đã dặn ông trở về.

_Vì Harry, ông biết em đang chờ ông, phải không?_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Harry Hart tỉnh dậy sau nhiều ngày hôn mê kể từ lần đụng độ giáo sư Arnold, nhận thấy có một chút vui sướng không thể lý giải nổi dâng lên trong lòng khi Merlin nửa đùa nửa thật rằng Harry chắc hẳn đã nhặt về một con cún con, vì chả có con người nào lại quấn quýt ở bên giường bệnh của người khác mọi lúc có thể như thế cả. Nhưng Merlin chưa kịp cười khi ổng nhìn thấy tia cười vui vẻ ánh lên trong mắt ông bạn già độc thân suốt kiếp của ổng, thì tia sáng ấy đã đột ngột tắt ngóm trong đôi mắt nâu, nhanh tới mức Merlin cứ ngỡ ổng ham hố đẩy thuyền quá mà tưởng tượng ra nó vậy. Merlin nhìn khuôn mặt lạnh te của Harry, và ổng dám thề là nó lạnh hơn thường lệ, lạnh đến mức ổng không dám đùa ông bạn già thêm nữa.

_“Tôi đã báo tin anh tỉnh lại cho Eggsy rồi đấy. Chắc cậu ấy sẽ sớm đến đây thôi. Buổi tập sắp kết thúc rồi. Và cẩn thận kẻo khuôn mặt lạnh băng đó của anh làm thằng nhóc phát hoảng kìa.”_

Harry đảo mắt.

_“Anh có thể đi lấy đoạn băng của tôi được rồi đấy.”_

Trong một thoáng, Harry nghĩ Merlin đã định nói gì đó với ông, nhưng cuối cùng, vị phù thủy công nghệ chỉ khẽ gật đầu rồi ra khỏi phòng bệnh.

Harry nhìn khuôn mặt mình trong gương. Mái tóc ông đã mọc dài, và bộ râu cũng đã phủ kín quai hàm ông. Ông khẽ chạm vào khuôn mặt trong gương, và nhận ra nó lạnh lùng thật.

Harry không biết Merlin có hiểu rằng, khuôn mặt ông càng lạnh, thì ngọn lửa trong lòng ông càng nóng.

Ngay lúc này đây, ruột gan Harry đang hừng hực. Vì cái ý nghĩ cuối cùng trước khi ông lịm đi. Rằng ông đã yêu Eggsy mất rồi.

Harry lại nhìn đăm đăm vào tấm gương. Nhìn ngược lại ông, là một ông già với mái tóc và bộ râu đã điểm bạc, làn da xanh xao vì nằm giường bệnh lâu ngày, bàn tay chạm lên mặt chằng chịt những đường gân, và dù ông có chăm sóc tốt đến đâu, thì cũng không thể tránh khỏi những nếp nhăn trên khuôn mặt và bàn tay ấy.

Harry cảm nhận sự mỏi mệt đang lan tràn khắp cơ thể. _Ông đã già rồi._

_Còn chàng trai thì vẫn trẻ lắm._

Harry chải mái tóc dài ngược về phía sau. Con dao cạo lướt trên khuôn mặt gió sương của ông, và một Galahad lịch lãm, chỉn chu đang quay trở lại.

_Có trẻ ra được một chút đây._

_Nhưng sự thật, thì vẫn là, ông còn nhiều tuổi hơn cha cậu ấy._

_Không, không đời nào Eggsy sẽ yêu ông._

Không đâu, nếu ông cưa cẩm chàng trai, thì cậu ấy sẽ yêu ông đấy chứ, ông biết vậy mà – một giọng nói vang lên trong đầu Harry – người ta dễ yêu hình mẫu của mình lắm, mà ông biết chắc chắn ông còn hơn cả một hình mẫu với Eggsy ấy chứ.

_Nhưng ông sẽ có lỗi với Lee lắm, nếu ông làm quả Trứng nọ yêu ông. Lee sẽ đội mồ sống dậy mất thôi, nếu Lee biết ông cố tình gắn cuộc đời Eggsy với cuộc đời sắp tàn của ông._

Phải rồi, cuộc đời sắp tàn.

Chưa bao giờ Harry thấy mình ở gần cái chết đến thế.

Harry cất con dao cạo vào chỗ cũ. Ông đóng chiếc hộp đựng dao lại, với lấy lọ nước sau cạo râu, vỗ lên mặt mình. Harry thầm nhủ: _“Đúng thế, chẳng một chàng trai trẻ nào muốn gắn cuộc đời mình với một ông già, còn chưa kể ông già đó làm một công việc nguy hiểm và có thể chết bất đắc kỳ tử bất cứ lúc nào. Còn chưa kể cha của chàng trai ấy đã chết vì ông già đó.”_ Harry nhìn những thớ cơ trên mặt giãn ra, và ông tự dặn mình phải cư xử thật bình thường.

Tử tế, quan tâm, tỉ mỉ, ân cần.

Mọi thứ phải vừa đủ. Không được lạnh quá, không được nóng quá.

Harry sẽ đóng tròn vai một người thầy.

Eggsy sẽ không bao giờ biết, trong trái tim ông đang lấp đầy hình bóng cậu.

Và khi Eggsy mở cánh cửa bước vào, trước mặt cậu, là một Harry Hart hiền hòa, với nụ cười vui vẻ và tự hào hơn những tất cả những gì cậu từng nhớ được.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Merlin không hiểu có chuyện gì đang xảy ra với Harry. Đột nhiên, ông bạn già của ổng trở nên khó dò hơn hẳn. Và thái độ của Harry với Eggsy, Merlin không biết nói sao, nhưng ổng cảm giác có điều gì đó không được tự nhiên.

Tựa như một vai diễn.

Đúng vậy. Tựa như một vai diễn mà Harry đang gò mình vào, đang kìm nén, đang chống chế lại một điều gì đó.

Merlin đã không ít lần nói gần nói xa về sự kỳ lạ đó của Harry, nhưng chưa một lần ông đáp lại bất cứ một điều gì. Cho đến một buổi tối nọ, khi hai người uống rượu tại nhà Harry, và Merlin kể cho ông về vụ nhảy dù của Eggsy, kèm theo một lời bình luận vu vơ:

_“Eggsy nghĩ tôi cho cậu nhóc làm vật hy sinh cơ đấy. Chả hiểu nổi. Hay ai làm nó tủi thân không biết? Tôi có nhờ Roxy khuyên bảo con cún của anh, nhưng hình như chẳng có tác dụng mấy. Tôi nghĩ anh nên nói chuyện với thằng bé đi… Ờm, một lời gì đó thật lòng có thể có ích đấy.”_

Harry nhấp một ngụm scotch, và Merlin thấy quai hàm ông nghiến chặt.

_“Tôi luôn thật lòng với Eggsy, Merlin ạ. Và tôi nghĩ cứ để Roxy nói chuyện với em ấy cũng là một ý không tồi. Đồng trang lứa thì vẫn dễ hơn.”_

_Đồng trang lứa thì vẫn dễ hơn à._ Merlin nhìn Harry đặt cái cốc trống không trong tay lên bàn. Một cái bóng đèn mấy nghìn oát nổ tung trong đẩu ổng, và Merlin cười ha há trong cái nhìn khinh bỉ của Harry.

_“Này Harry, anh đang ngại anh già hơn thằng nhỏ đấy hả?”_

Harry đảo mắt.

_“Tôi đương nhiên già hơn Eggsy. Cách nói chuyện của tôi có thể không phù hợp. Nên không có gì ngại ở đó hết.”_

Merlin vẫn cười như thể không có gì trên đời có thể ngăn ổng đừng cười nữa. _Cho xin đi, Harry Hart cũng có ngày tự ti cơ đấy._ Merlin không nghĩ là ổng có thể sống mà chứng kiến cái ngày này, cơ mà thực tế là ổng vẫn đang sống nhăn răng đây.

_“Này Harry, thằng nhóc còn không ngại, anh ngại cái gì hả?”_ Khi đã dừng được cười, Merlin lau nước mắt và nói với cái cổ họng còn ran rát vì sặc rượu.

Và đáp lại ổng, là Harry mặt lạnh như băng, vuốt phẳng phiu quần áo, chúc ổng ngủ ngon, rồi tống cổ ổng ra khỏi cửa.\

_Chà, thẹn quá hóa giận đây mà._

Cơ mà biết thẹn là tốt đấy chứ. Thần tiên cuối cùng cũng vướng bụi trần rồi đây.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Harry có thể có một khuôn mặt cá chết, nhưng sự tinh tường trong việc đọc vị cảm xúc trên khuôn mặt của người khác vẫn luôn là điều ông tự tin. Harry thừa biết lão trọc Merlin đang cười nhạo cái suy nghĩ _Mình quá già so với Eggsy_ của ông. Harry dám cá là đã vài lần nhìn thấy ánh mắt nghi ngờ của Roxy khi nhìn vẻ mặt phấn khích của Eggsy mỗi khi Harry xuất hiện. Và Harry dám cá hết chỗ rượu quý trong tủ của mình rằng Roxy biết tỏng quý ngài Galahad chính là người tiến cử Eggsy. Dù sao quý cô Roxy cũng đạt điểm đọc vị cao hơn Eggsy rất nhiều, và Eggsy đã cố gắng hết sức để noi theo nhiều thói quen của Harry, nhưng trưng ra bộ mặt cá chết không phải là một trong số đó. _Cái tính nhoi nhoi đó làm thằng nhóc chẳng thể nào giữ cái vẻ quý tộc sang chảnh mãi được, nhưng ai quan tâm chứ, Harry thích vậy._ Cuối cùng thì, Harry sẽ không tự dối mình rằng ông không nhìn thấy ánh mắt của Eggsy dành cho ông cũng không còn là ánh mắt của một học trò dành cho người thầy của mình nữa, _có lẽ đó là ánh mắt của một fanboy gặp thần tượng,_ một tiếng nói nho nhỏ phát ra trong lòng Harry khi ông thoáng nghĩ _biết đâu thằng bé cũng không ngại mình già như mình nghĩ_. Thế là Harry lại chờ, chờ một ngày Eggsy trở thành một Kingsman và phát hiện ra Harry cũng không quá thần thánh đến mức phải hâm mộ đến thế. Merlin sẽ cười vào bản mặt cá chết của Harry nếu lão trọc biết được cái suy nghĩ chập mạch đó. Đúng là mấy đứa thông minh đến mấy dính đến chuyện tình cảm thì cũng ngốc như nhau cả.

Harry phải thừa nhận rằng 24 giờ mà ông có cùng Eggsy trước bài kiểm tra cuối cùng là 24 giờ hạnh phúc nhất trong cuộc đời của ông. Ông giả vờ không hiểu cái nháy mắt ranh mãnh của Merlin khi ông đẩy vai thằng nhóc ra khỏi căn phòng quan sát, và ông lờ tịt tin nhắn “Đàn ông lên” của lão trọc khi ông đang hướng dẫn Eggsy pha một ly Martini đúng chuẩn. Merlin không phải là Harry để có thể hiểu được sự ngần ngại của ông, Eggsy có cả một tương lai ở trước mắt, và Harry dám cá là chàng trai có khả năng thả thính cả một hàng dài những cô gái trẻ tuổi, nóng bỏng, vì Chúa, cái nháy mắt của cậu đúng là chết người. Tại sao chàng trai lại muốn dành cả đời bên một ông già hơn 50 tuổi sống trong một căn nhà mà Harry thề rằng Eggsy đã nhiều hơn một lần nhăn nhó vì không thể hiểu nổi tại sao Harry fucking Hart lại có gu thẩm mỹ như thế.

Dù sao thì Harry cũng quyết định ông sẽ mượn việc công để làm việc tư một chút, tự nhủ rằng Eggsy sẽ không biết rằng bên cạnh việc dạy chàng trai pha rượu, Harry thực sự có mong muốn chuốc say cậu, trước khi ông nhận ra chuốc say chàng trai không phải là một việc dễ dàng, và không còn gì tệ hơn là để Eggsy xuất hiện trước mặt Arthur ngày mai trong bộ dạng vương vất hơi men. Ngày mai cậu bé của ông sẽ vượt qua bài kiểm tra cuối cùng đó, như một quý ông thực sự, và Harry không thể chờ để được nhìn bộ mặt thua cuộc của Arthur. Không ai biết được Harry đã phải dằn lòng cỡ nào khi cất chai rượu đi, và không ai biết được trong lòng Harry đã hồi hộp thế nào khi đề nghị chàng trai ngủ lại trong ngôi nhà của ông, _ngày mai tôi sẽ dạy cậu nấu một bữa sáng chuẩn mực,_ có Chúa biết Harry đã phải cười nhạo bản thân khi ông bịa ra lý do đó. Và Chúa biết Harry vui chừng nào khi nhìn thấy gương mặt chàng trai sáng bừng lên khi nghe lời đề nghị đó, và cậu đồng ý ngay tắp lự.

Harry Hart đã để ai đó ở lại trong nhà ổng, Merlin đã tạ ơn tất cả những vị Chúa mà ổng biết khi nhìn thấy chấm tròn mang tên Eggsy không hề di chuyển khỏi căn nhà trong suốt đêm đó.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Eggsy không hề biết những suy nghĩ rối rắm trong lòng Harry, vì tất cả những gì cậu nhìn thấy, đương nhiên, chỉ là bản mặt lạnh ngàn năm không đổi của quý ngài Harry Hart. _Biết đâu mình lại có cơ may nhìn thấy Harry trong bộ áo ngủ màu vang đỏ đó, ngài ấy hấp dẫn chết đi được,_ Eggsy tự nhủ khi cậu bước vào phòng tắm của Harry, men rượu vẫn phảng phất quanh mũi cậu. Eggsy nhìn thấy điện thoại của mình sáng lên, cậu trượt màn hình và phát hiện tin nhắn của Roxy.

_“Tình hình bên cậu thế nào rồi? Bên mình chán chết. R”_

_“Đang ở lại nhà Harry. Cũng không tệ cho một buổi tối. E”_

_“Đương nhiên là chỉ cần ở bên Harry Hart thì với cậu có cái gì tệ nổi. R”_

Eggsy khựng lại khi đọc tin nhắn của cô bạn. Nói cho đúng thì nếu không nhờ có Roxy, cậu cũng không hề, hay không dám, nhận ra rằng mình đã yêu Harry Hart. Sau nhiều lần quan sát, cuối cùng thì khi chứng kiến Eggsy mừng đến run người, đánh rơi cả điện thoại khi Merlin báo tin Harry đã tỉnh lại từ cơn hôn mê và muốn gặp cậu, Roxy đã đưa ra kết luận rằng cậu bạn của mình đã đắm chìm vào sự quyến rũ của quý ngài Harry Hart mất rồi, và mấy biểu hiện yêu đương dại khờ đó làm cậu ở bên cạnh Harry trông không khác gì con JB ở bên cạnh cậu vậy. Roxy quyết định nói thẳng với Eggsy, và ngạc nhiên về sự đầu đất của cậu khi miệng Eggsy há tròn như một quả trứng trước yêu cầu của cô:

_“Mình nghĩ cậu nên bày tỏ với Harry, nếu không thì xin cậu hãy tém tém lại.”_

_“Bày tỏ gì cơ?”_ Eggsy hỏi sau khi đã tìm lại được khả năng ngôn ngữ của mình.

Roxy tặng cho cậu một cái nhướng mày, nhìn khuôn mặt của Eggsy chuyển từ không hiểu sang bừng tỉnh, tái mét rồi đỏ bừng. Sự im lặng bao trùm hai người, và Roxy nghĩ rằng sẽ sáng suốt hơn khi để Eggsy tự trả lời câu hỏi đó.

_“Mình cũng không biết nữa. Ý mình là, Harry rất quan tâm đến mình, cậu biết đấy, ông ấy có lẽ cũng hơi thích mình, nhưng mà… cái khác…”_

Roxy thừa thông minh để hiểu “cái khác” trong câu nói của Eggsy là gì. Và cô dành tặng Eggsy ánh mắt thương cảm giống như ánh mắt cô đã nhìn cậu lúc báo cho cậu rằng chó pug không phải bulldog.

_“Eggsy, hãy tin mình như cậu vẫn thường làm, khi mọi chuyện kết thúc, hãy nói với Harry. Mình nghĩ là ông ấy còn nhiều hơn là “thích” cậu đấy. Và cậu biết mà, khuôn mặt Harry hơi thiếu biểu cảm. Còn bây giờ thì mình tin là cậu sẽ muốn hoàn thành đợt tuyển chọn thật tốt đã. Nhưng dù kết quả thế nào thì cũng cứ nói với ông ấy...”_ Roxy ngừng lại một chút _“…rằng cậu yêu ổng.”_

Eggsy choàng tỉnh khỏi ký ức về cô bạn. _Mình yêu Harry Hart. Mình yêu Harry fucking Hart._ Mình sẽ là một thằng đần nếu Harry từ chối. _Nhưng sẽ là một thằng đần hơn cả thằng đần nếu không dám nói ra_ , Eggsy như nhìn thấy Roxy đang lườm cậu một cái sắc lẻm. Eggsy nhắn nhanh một tin nhắn trả lời Roxy trước khi bước ra khỏi bồn tắm đã lạnh.

_“Khuya rồi đó. G’night Rox. E”_

_Mình sẽ đi ngủ một giấc thật ngon. Ngày mai, mình sẽ hoàn thành bài kiểm tra cuối cùng, và thổ lộ với Harry Hart. Mình không biết cái nào đáng sợ hơn nữa._ Eggsy run người với suy nghĩ của cậu, trước khi quăng mình xuống chiếc giường mềm mại. Chiếc gối vương một mùi hương nhàn nhạt mà Eggsy nhận ra đó là mùi hương mà cậu đã ngửi thấy ở chiếc áo ngủ màu vang đỏ của Harry. Eggsy vùi đầu vào chiếc gối, và đêm đó, cậu mơ thấy cậu nhào tới Harry trong một cái ôm cứng ngắc, và đặt lên đôi môi mỏng đó của ông một nụ hôn, đôi mắt nâu của Harry sững sờ trong một tích tắc, trước khi nhắm lại và đáp lại cậu. Đôi tay của Harry ấm áp khi ôm lấy quai hàm của cậu và vuốt ve hai gò má, trong khi đôi môi của ông ve vuốt đôi môi của chàng trai. Eggsy ước gì mình không cần phải tỉnh giấc.

Eggsy không biết rằng cậu đã không ngăn nổi mình gọi tên Harry trong giấc mơ đó, và cậu cũng không biết rằng người đàn ông trong giấc mơ của cậu, đang khoác trên mình chiếc áo ngủ mà cậu yêu thích (Harry sẽ không chịu thừa nhận rằng ổng cố tính mặc cái áo đó vì ổng biết thằng nhỏ thích vậy), đã không ngăn nổi mình bước vào phòng ngủ của cậu để ngắm cậu ngủ say trong hương rượu nồng nàn và gò má hồng hồng vì men rượu. _Ôi Chúa ơi, chàng trai thật xinh đẹp, và Harry ước gì ông mới chính là lý do khiến gò má của cậu ửng hồng. Harry ước gì ông có thể lật tấm chăn đáng ghét kia ra khỏi cơ thể như tượng tạc của thằng bé và âu yếm làn da kia._ Nhưng tất cả những gì Harry làm là đặt bàn tay của ông lên gò má của Eggsy, khẽ vuốt ve, và một sự hứng thú nổi lên bất chợt, Harry rút điện thoại ra chụp một tấm ảnh của chàng trai, với bàn tay của ông nâng niu khuôn mặt cậu, như thể cậu là điều tốt đẹp nhất từng xảy ra với cuộc đời cô độc của ông. Và đó là lúc Harry nghe thấy cậu bé thì thầm tên ông giữa bờ môi mình. Harry dường như cảm thấy thứ gì đó đang trào dâng trong tim mình, thứ gì đó đang phá vỡ bức tường bấy lâu nay ông dựng lên. Ông phải dùng hết sức mới ngăn mình không dày vò đôi môi hé mở của thằng bé, _mình sẽ làm Eggsy tỉnh mất_. Harry tự nhủ, ông sẽ chờ đến ngày mai, khi Eggsy hoàn thành bài kiểm tra cuối cùng.

_“Xin lỗi vì tôi đã bắt em chờ quá lâu, và em sẽ không phiền nếu chờ tôi thêm một ngày đúng không?”_ Harry thầm thì trước khi nhẹ nhàng bước khỏi căn phòng. 

Đêm đó, Harry không ngừng nghĩ đến hình ảnh làn da chàng trai sẽ đỏ hồng thế nào nếu ông yêu thương thân thể tuyệt đẹp đó. Và ông mất ngủ. Harry nghĩ cõ lẽ ông bị điên rồi.

Hôm sau, Harry dẫn Eggsy đến tiệm may để cắt cho cậu một bộ suit. Không may là phòng thử 1 đang có khách, Harry nghĩ rằng Eggsy sẽ thích nếu được nhìn những vũ khí tinh xảo của Kingsman, _điểm sử dụng vũ khí của thằng bé rất tốt mà_ , Harry tự nhủ. Và Eggsy đã nháy mắt với ông khi ông khen cậu vì điều đó. Harry chợt cảm thấy một luồng nhiệt xông thẳng lên đầu. Eggsy không thể biết mình cuốn hút thế nào với cái điệu bộ tinh nghịch đó. Harry cố ngăn mình không mường tượng xa hơn nữa khi nhìn chàng trai hí hoáy với đôi giày Oxford. Giờ thì Harry chắc chắn rằng ông đã bị điên rồi.

Nhưng Harry không có nhiều thời gian để suy nghĩ thêm về cơn điên của mình, hay làm cách nào để chấm dứt cơn điên đó. Valentine xuất hiện trong tiệm may, và mọi thứ dường như xảy ra quá nhanh, đến nỗi khi Harry nhận ra rằng mình đang đối diện với nòng súng của gã hippy, điều duy nhất còn tồn tại trong đầu ông là: “ _Cậu bé của ông, Chúa hãy cho ông thêm một cơ hội, và Harry sẽ làm mọi thứ để cậu bé đó là của ông.”_

Hóa ra một ngày dài hơn ông tưởng. _Xin lỗi em, Eggsy, có lẽ em không chờ được tôi rồi._ Harry tự nhủ khi Valentine bóp cò. Sau đó, quanh ông chỉ còn lại bóng tối.


	5. As if...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nếu có ai đó hỏi Eggsy, rằng cậu sẽ tóm tắt lại cuộc đời mình bằng từ gì, quả Trứng nọ sẽ trả lời rằng, đó là Giá như…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He was almost in love.   
> He was almost good for him.   
> He almost stopped him.   
> He almost waited.   
> He almost lived.   
> They almost made it.
> 
> \- This is a gift for Kumie158. Thank you for supporting me all the time! -

Năm Eggsy mười tuổi, Michelle dẫn theo một gã đàn ông lạ mặt về nhà. Người đàn ông đó, Dean Anthony Baker, đã tỏ ra khá tốt bụng với Eggsy bé nhỏ. Và cho dù một góc nào đó tí xíu trong đầu Eggsy đã rung lên trong lòng cậu một thứ linh cảm trẻ thơ không thể giải thích nổi, rằng cái sự lịch thiệp đó chỉ là giả dối, và Eggsy đã suýt nữa giở tất cả những bài làm nũng mà cậu tích cóp trong suốt mười năm cuộc đời để ngăn mẹ cậu cưới ông ta, nhưng cuối cùng thì lời nói của một người đàn ông nào đó, rằng _hãy chăm sóc cho mẹ cháu_ cứ vang mãi lên trong đầu cậu tựa một thứ thần chú ám ảnh, khiến Eggsy lại tự nhắc _mình đã là một người đàn ông, và mình không nên làm nũng._ Kết quả là, Eggsy cố gắng vuốt phẳng vạt chiếc áo len của mình, ngồi lên chiếc sô – pha với đôi chân, tí xíu ngắn tũn lắc lư không chạm đến đất, vắt chéo một cách con-đang-rất-nghiêm-túc-với-mẹ-đấy-ạ, rồi mời Michelle ngồi xuống chiếc ghế đối diện, và cố thuyết phục mẹ mình rằng _mẹ chỉ cần một người đàn ông trong nhà là con là đủ rồi_. Lẽ đương nhiên, lý luận của một đứa nhóc mười tuổi chẳng có mấy sức nặng trong mắt Michelle, và bà chỉ cười xòa đáp lại ông con trai cưng, ôm ấp, hôn lên mái tóc vàng và gò má bầu bĩnh của cậu, thì thầm lời hứa Dean sẽ yêu thương cậu y như Lee và cuộc sống của hai người sắp rẽ sang một trang mới rồi đây.

 _“Nhưng mà…”_ Cậu bé Eggsy bĩu môi, cố đẩy mẹ mình ra, _mẹ cậu chẳng nghiêm túc gì cả._

 _“Không có nhưng nhị gì cả con yêu ạ. Nào, hứa với mẹ con sẽ là một cậu bé ngoan và nghe lời Dean nhé.”_ Michelle nhìn thẳng vào đôi mắt xanh lục của quả Trứng nọ.

Eggsy vẫn còn cả tá điều sắp sửa tuôn ra để lý luận, nhưng đôi mắt của mẹ cậu khiến cậu nuốt lại những lời đó vào lòng. Thôi thì đã lâu rồi Michelle chưa vui vẻ đến vậy, kể từ cái đêm Giáng sinh định mệnh ấy. _Có lẽ chỉ là cảm giác của những đứa sắp có cha dượng thôi_ , Eggsy tự nhủ và quyết định dẹp cái linh cảm vớ vẩn ấy qua một bên, rồi nở nụ cười với mẹ mình, đổi lại là cái hôn ướt át của bà trên má.

Và quả thực cuộc đời của hai người đã rẽ sang một trang mới.

Với những trận đòn.

Với những cảnh thác loạn.

Với những lời miệt thị mỉa mai. 

Không biết bao nhiêu lần, Eggsy khóc đẫm cả chiếc áo len mềm của mình khi những vết thương bầm da tím thịt nhức nhối khắp người, khi nhìn mẹ mình quằn quại nhỏ bé trước sự dày vò của những cơn nghiện và khoái lạc đớn hèn, khi những lời bẩn thỉu thóa mạ của Dean lọt vào tai cậu mỗi lần cậu xin tiền đi học ở trường. Eggsy sẽ hôn lên chiếc huy hiệu màu hồng ấy và tưởng tượng ra bàn tay to lớn thô ráp của cha đang vuốt dọc sống lưng cậu, và giọng nói trầm trầm của ông thủ thỉ bên tai, _“Cứ khóc đi con, không sao đâu, có cha ở đây rồi.”_

Nhưng cha cậu đâu còn ở đây nữa. Chỉ còn Eggsy, với những giọt nước mắt không ai lau.

_Eggsy suýt nữa đã có mẹ cậu làm việc ấy thay cha._

_Eggsy suýt nữa đã bảo vệ được bà khỏi một cuộc đời bi thảm._

_Eggsy suýt nữa đã ngăn cản được Dean phá nát gia đình cậu._

_Giá như…_

_Nhưng làm gì có giá như…_

Và khi những vết thương đã khép miệng, khi cơ thể cậu bé đã chai lì đến mức dường như chẳng còn biết gì là đớn đau, khi đôi mắt cậu đã không còn bỏng rát mỗi lần nhìn thấy những hình hài vặn vẹo quấn lấy nhau trên chiếc sô-pha nhớp nháp, khi cậu đã cố gắng cày nát sách vở để không bao giờ còn phải ngửa tay ra xin Dean một xu nào nữa; đó cũng là lúc Eggsy biết rằng, cậu không được phép rơi nước mắt nữa.

Đã chẳng còn chuyện gì có thể khiến Eggsy rơi nước mắt được nữa rồi.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Năm Eggsy 15 tuổi, cậu nhận được lá thư mời tham dự Đội tuyển Olympics môn Thể dục. Lòng sung sướng ngập tràn, Eggsy chạy như bay về nhà để khoe với Michelle. Cậu nhìn bà vỡ òa trong hạnh phúc, và lần đầu tiên trong nhiều năm trời, Eggsy thấy khuôn mặt hốc hác, tiều tụy của Michelle ánh lên chút sinh khí. Bà hứa với cậu rằng tối hôm đó họ sẽ có một bữa tiệc nhỏ, và bà sẽ nấu cho cậu những món cậu thích ăn (vì Chúa, Eggsy còn tưởng Michelle đã quên béng hết mấy món đó rồi cơ). Michelle hồ hởi mua sắm và nấu nướng, còn Eggsy lại thực lòng thấy lo vì có lẽ Dean, kẻ không thích thấy cậu thành công trong bất cứ chuyện gì, chắc hẳn sẽ không mấy vui vẻ và sẽ làm hỏng cả bữa tiệc cũng nên. Nhưng quả Trứng nhỏ quá mềm lòng đến nỗi không nỡ làm mất đi hứng thú nấu ăn hiếm hoi của mẹ cậu, nên cậu quyết định lờ cái sự lo lắng trong lòng ấy đi. Eggsy thấp thỏm nhìn Michelle gọi điện báo tin cho Dean, một phần nào đó trong lòng cậu mong chờ hắn sẽ nổi điên lên và dẹp hết chuyện ăn uống đi cho rồi. Nhưng không, trong sự ngạc nhiên của Eggsy, Dean về nhà, mặt vẫn lạnh lùng và hầm hố như mọi khi, nhưng không hề tỏ ra phá đám. Bữa tiệc diễn ra khá yên ả (xét trên khía cạnh là không có cái ly nào bị đập vỡ và người nói chuyện chủ yếu chỉ là Michelle), và Eggsy cũng khiên cưỡng uống một ly rượu vang mừng với Dean trong cái lườm sắc lẻm con-có-xuống-nước-không-thì-bảo của mẹ cậu. Eggsy tự nhủ, _có lẽ Dean cũng mừng vì sắp tống khứ được cậu ra khỏi nhà_. Và Eggsy sắp giải thoát cho cả ba người bọn họ.

Nhưng rồi, một lần nữa, Eggsy đã hiểu được, mềm lòng chẳng đem lại gì cho cậu, ngoài những hối hận, luyến tiếc, ngoài những _suýt nữa_ và _giá như…_

Ngày hôm sau, Eggsy cầm tờ giấy khám sức khỏe trong tay, nhìn dòng chữ “KHÔNG ĐỦ TIÊU CHUẨN: LOẠI” đen sì đóng trên tấm ảnh thẻ của cậu như dòng chữ trắng xóa khắc trên những tấm bia mộ lạnh lẽo ngoài nghĩa địa kia, nhìn dòng chữ nhỏ xíu _“Ma túy: dương tính”_ nhảy nhót trước đôi mắt đã hoa lên của cậu tựa như một bản án tử hình, nhìn huấn luyện viên và đồng đội của cậu dành cho cậu những ánh mắt cảm thông có, thấu hiểu có, tội nghiệp có, và hả hê cũng có, nhưng Eggsy đã quá mệt mỏi để tìm hiểu xem ánh mắt nào là của ai rồi.

_Suýt nữa thì Eggsy đã chạm tới ước mơ thi đấu Olympics của mình._

_Suýt nữa thì Eggsy đã thoát ra khỏi cái địa ngục ấy._

_Suýt nữa thì Eggsy đã nắm lấy cơ hội để cứu mẹ cậu ra khỏi bể khổ._

_Nhưng tất cả đã tan thành bọt nước, chỉ vì cậu đã mềm lòng._

_Giá như…_

_Và tất nhiên, vẫn chẳng có cái gì gọi là giá như…_

Eggsy xé nát tờ giấy khám sức khỏe. Cậu về nhà, đối diện với ánh mắt hoang mang của Michelle, những lời trách móc dâng lên đến cổ họng nhưng rồi cậu lại nuốt lại, khi nụ cười hả hê trong cơn phê thuốc của Dean đập vào mắt cậu. Cơn giận Eggsy dồn nén suốt năm năm trời bùng lên như thiêu như đốt trong lòng cậu, và cậu khao khát xé nát cái khuôn mặt tởm lợm của gã đàn ông kia ra cho hả nỗi lòng. Và cậu lao vào hắn, đấm hắn, đá hắn trong tiếng cười sằng sặc nồng nặc hơi men, và tiếng thét thảm thiết của Michelle bên cạnh.

 _“Mày sẽ không bao giờ thoát khỏi tao được đâu Muggsy ạ. Hãy im lặng làm quả Trứng lăn lóc trong cái ổ chuột này đi, đồ vô tích sự.”_ Dean lè bè, chẳng buồn đếm xỉa đến những cú đánh đang rơi như mưa trên người hắn.

Và như thường lệ, Rottweiler cùng đám lâu la của hắn xuất hiện, nện cho Eggsy một trận nhừ tử rồi ném cậu vào góc phòng. 

 _Học hành sẽ chẳng bao giờ cứu mình ra được khỏi đây,_ nằm một mình trong bóng tối của căn hộ, Eggsy thầm nghĩ. _Chúng chỉ nói chuyện bằng nắm đấm, và mình sẽ tiếp chuyện chúng._

Một tháng sau, Eggsy lên đường nhập ngũ.

Cậu không hề biết rằng có những điều đã là định mệnh, như hai chữ _Giá như_ ám vào cậu vậy.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….....

Eggsy không nhớ gì nhiều về cha cậu. Chỉ có một tấm hình cũ kỹ mà cậu đã xoay sở giấu đi khỏi bàn tay bẩn thỉu của Dean: Lee trong bộ quân phục thủy quân lục chiến, mặt lấm lem bụi bẩn, và nở một nụ cười tươi rạng rỡ với chiếc camera máy ảnh. Tấm hình đó được Eggsy giấu tuốt dưới đáy chiếc ba lô đựng chút đồ ít ỏi khi cậu lên đường nhập ngũ, và có đôi khi chàng trai tự hỏi, cha mình đã là một người như thế nào, mà chẳng bao giờ có bạn bè hay đồng đội nào của ông đến thăm nom mẹ con cậu. Eggsy vẫn nhớ hơi ấm và giọng cười của cha – ông hẳn là một con người ấm áp và hài hước, quả Trứng lại càng không thể hiểu nổi vì cớ gì mà một người đàn ông như thế lại không có bạn bè.

Michelle chẳng bao giờ kể cho Eggsy chuyện về cha cậu. Chàng trai không còn cách nào khác ngoài tự mường tượng ra những ký ức về Lee, từ chiếc chân bàn cọc cạch mà ông sửa trong nhà bếp, từ màu sơn dìu dịu đơn giản nhưng mát mắt khiến căn hộ nhỏ của gia đình họ toát lên vẻ gì đó sang chảnh nhất trong cái khu ổ chuột này (cho dù giờ Eggsy đã không còn nhận ra màu sơn đó nữa, vì những vết rượu, vết mửa, vết máu đã khô và mồ hôi cáu bẩn), và từ hình ảnh mờ mờ ảo ảo của một người đàn ông đẹp trai lịch lãm trong bộ suit đắt tiền. Eggsy mân mê chiếc huy hiệu màu hồng trên ngực, thứ đang quấn vào với tấm thẻ tên kim loại của cậu. Cậu mường tượng rằng Lee đã trải qua chính những bài huấn luyện mà cậu đang trải qua bây giờ, Lee đã ăn, đã ngủ, đã sinh hoạt, đã cười đùa với đồng đội y như cậu vậy. Quả Trứng nhỏ nở một nụ cười vui vẻ khi chợt nghĩ đến thành tích xuất sắc của mình với thủy quân lục chiến. Cậu cảm thấy như một phần của cha đang sống bên trong mình, và chưa bao giờ Eggsy thấy cậu gần gũi với ông và giống ông nhiều đến thế.

Eggsy đang đắm chìm trong những suy nghĩ về cha cậu, và đồ đoán xem người đàn ông năm xưa liệu có phải là một sỹ quan quân đội không, hay cậu phải lên lon đến cỡ nào thì mới có cơ hội gặp ông để hỏi thăm chút chuyện xưa về người cha đã khuất, thì một tiếng gọi vang lên từ ngoài cửa lều:

_“Eggsy, cậu có điện thoại kìa!”_

Eggsy giật mình. Điện thoại à. Cậu thở dài. Hẳn là mẹ cậu. Bà đã khóc lên khóc xuống ngăn cậu nhập ngũ, nhưng lúc đó Eggsy chẳng đếm xỉa gì đến những giọt nước mắt của bà, vì cậu đã chịu đựng quá đủ cái gã-đàn-ông-gọi-là-chồng-của-mẹ-mình rồi. Nhưng đến khi bình tĩnh lại, Eggsy cũng nghĩ ra lý do Michelle quá sức nhạy cảm với hai từ nhập ngũ đến thế. Trách sao được, khi chính quân đội đã cướp cha cậu khỏi bà. Và dù bà có yếu mềm đến đâu đi nữa, bà vẫn là mẹ cậu, bà vẫn yêu thương và lo lắng tột cùng trước cái ý nghĩ quân đội sẽ cướp nốt Eggsy đi. Eggsy hiểu, nhưng điều đó cũng chẳng làm cậu thay đổi quyết tâm. Chàng trai vẫn kiên trì theo đuổi quân ngũ, và cố gắng kể cho Michelle những chuyện vui, những chiến công của cậu, để bà biết rằng cậu vẫn ổn, để an ủi bà rằng cậu sẽ không rời khỏi bà, _ít nhất là cho đến khi cậu tống khứ được Dean về địa ngục_. Mấy năm trôi qua, và Eggsy thấy Michelle đã bớt dần phản ứng với những cuộc tập trận mà cậu tham chiến. Eggsy rảo bước về phía buồng điện thoại, thầm nghĩ đến cái tin gần đây người ta đồn thổi phong thanh, rằng sẽ chọn từ đoàn của cậu ra một vài người ưu tú để đào tạo sỹ quan tình báo. _Và mình gần như chắc chắn là một trong số đó, mẹ sẽ vui với chuyện đó thôi nhỉ._

Lòng lạc quan phấn chấn, Eggsy nhấc điện thoại lên.

_“Alo mẹ ạ? Con Eggsy đây.”_

Nhưng đáp lại cậu, chỉ là những tiếng sụt sùi đứt quãng. Eggsy cảm thấy tim mình như rớt xuống đâu đó dưới bụng khi nghe tiếng khóc của mẹ cậu. Chuyện gì đã xảy ra thế?

_“Alo, mẹ? Mẹ sao thế ạ? Dean lại đánh mẹ ạ?”_

_“Không… không… con yêu, không phải thế.”_ Mẹ cậu đáp lại trong tiếng nấc.

_“Mẹ đừng bênh thằng chó đó nữa. Con đã bảo mẹ rồi mà, mẹ bỏ quách hắn đi. Con…”_

_“Eggsy…”_ Mẹ cậu chặn ngang lời cậu. _“Không được nữa rồi… Không được nữa rồi…”_

Eggsy không hiểu đầu cua tai nheo gì cả. Lần nào cậu nói đến chuyện này, mẹ cậu cũng đánh trống lảng sang chuyện khác, chứ chưa bao giờ phản ứng như thế.

_“Ý mẹ là sao ạ? Mẹ, đừng làm con lo…”_

Eggsy đợi một lúc lâu sau vẫn không thấy tiếng Michelle trả lời. Cậu đành tiếp tục yên lặng. Cho đến khi đồng đội của cậu bắt đầu nhìn qua vì Eggsy đã chiếm điện thoại hơi lâu mà chẳng thấy nói năng gì, chàng trai mới đành mở lời với mẹ cậu:

_“Mẹ à, nếu không có gì thì con cúp điện thoại đây ạ. Tiền để dành con để ở trong cái lọ dưới gầm giường con, nếu mẹ cần thì cứ lấy nhé. Mẹ nhớ chăm sóc …”_

_“Mẹ có thai rồi, Eggsy.”_ Michelle đột ngột lên tiếng.

 _“Cái gì cơ ạ?”_ Eggsy không tin nổi vào tai mình.

 _“Mẹ có thai rồi.”_ Michelle lại bắt đầu khóc.

 _“Không phải của Dean ạ?”_ Eggsy bật ngay ra thành lời cái suy nghĩ đầu tiên trong đầu mình.

 _“Con điên à? Đương nhiên là của Dean rồi.”_ Mẹ cậu nạt lại.

_Thế thì sao mẹ lại khóc như thể trời sụp thế?_

_“Thế thì sao ạ? Mẹ cứ nói với ông ta thôi.”_ Eggsy nhíu mày.

 _“Mẹ đã nói rồi… Nhưng Dean bắt mẹ … bỏ đứa bé đi… Hắn nói… hắn không… nuôi nổi…”_ Michelle òa lên.

Đầu óc Eggsy xoay mòng mòng. Cơn shock tựa như một mồi lửa châm vào nỗi hận Dean nằm tuốt sâu âm ỉ trong lòng cậu, và Eggsy chẳng nghĩ được gì nhiều ngoài _loại đàn ông gì trên đời mà lại bắt vợ mình bỏ con đẻ của mình đi_. Tiếng khóc của Michelle vẫn dộng vào tai cậu, làm tệ hơn cơn nhức đầu, và Eggsy cố dặn mình giữ lấy chút bình tĩnh ít ỏi còn sót lại, để kiếm ra điều gì tử tế và lạc quan mà nói với mẹ cậu.

_“Shhh… Thôi nào mẹ… Mẹ là phụ nữ có thai rồi đấy. Mẹ khóc vậy không tốt cho cả mẹ và em đâu ạ. Mẹ bình tĩnh lại nào… Ờm… Con nghĩ… Ờm… Có lẽ Dean chỉ giận nên nói vậy thôi. Ai lại đi ghét con đẻ của mình được chứ ạ… Ờm… Mẹ cứ… thử để qua vài bữa xem. Con nghĩ rồi sẽ ổn thôi ạ.”_

_Phew, chắc vậy là được rồi nhỉ. Mình cũng thực lòng mong đó là sự thật đấy chứ._

Eggsy nghe tiếng nức nở ở đầu dây bên kia dần nhỏ lại, và tiếng mẹ cậu xì mũi vào chiếc khăn tay, trước khi giọng nói nghẹn đặc của bà vang lên lần nữa.

_“Mẹ cần con… Eggsy à… Về với mẹ đi…”_

Eggsy đảo mắt và thở dài. Cậu nhìn xuống mũi giày quân sự của mình, thầm nghĩ không biết ai mới là phụ huynh và ai mới là con cái nữa đây.

 _“Shhh… Mẹ sẽ ổn thôi… Dean có thể không tốt với con nhưng tốt với em thì sao ạ.”_ Eggsy nghe tiếng mẹ cậu hắng giọng, và chàng trai nghĩ rằng tốt hơn hết là nên dừng lại trước khi mẹ cậu kịp lôi ra thêm lý do nào nữa. Cậu gật đầu với người đồng đội đang chờ phía ngoài rồi quay lại với cuộc điện thoại: _“Thôi con hết giờ rồi ạ, mẹ chăm sóc bản thân và lạc quan lên mẹ nhé. Con sẽ cố về để thăm em khi nào mẹ sinh. Nha! Tạm biệt mẹ.”_ Eggsy nói một lèo, vọng vào tai cậu là tiếng _nhưng_ của Michelle, rồi hình như bà cũng quá mệt mỏi, hoặc bà đã hiểu tính cậu, Michelle không nói gì nữa, mà chỉ đáp lại những lời dặn dò của cậu bằng những từ _okay_ liên tục, nhỏ xíu.

Quả Trứng nọ cúp máy rồi thở dài. Cậu không thể về lại nơi đó được. Không được. Khi mà cậu đã đến rất gần rồi. Tất nhiên là Eggsy quan tâm đến mẹ cậu, và cậu hào hứng hơn bao giờ hết khi sắp được lên chức anh trai, nhưng cậu có về đó thì cũng có ích gì đâu. Giờ đây, tất cả những gì Eggsy có thể làm chỉ là thầm cầu nguyện với tất cả những vị Thánh mà cậu biết, rằng Dean sẽ đối xử tốt hơn với Michelle, còn cậu sẽ nắm được cơ hội này để không bao giờ phải cầu mong như vậy nữa.

_Chúa nhân từ, mong Người nhân từ với gia đình con, và cầu Người ban phước lành và lòng nhân từ của Người cho kẻ lầm đường lạc lối kia. Để một lần hắn biết mềm lòng._

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ngày tháng cứ thế trôi đi, thành tích của Eggsy ngày một tốt lên, và chỉ huy của cậu đã đôi lần đến nói chuyện riêng, động viên, tâm sự với cậu. Eggsy thầm nghĩ đến tương lai sáng lạn trước mắt, cậu sẽ có tiền để lo cho mẹ và em gái sắp ra đời của mình. Những cuộc điện thoại của Michelle càng ngày càng dày hơn, và rõ ràng là hormone lúc mang thai khiến bà lúc nào cũng trong trạng thái chực chờ bùng nổ. Mỗi lần nghe điện thoại xong, Eggsy lại tự nhủ, _một chút nữa thôi, cố lên, chỉ còn một chút nữa._

Nhưng ba mươi chưa bao giờ là Tết.

Ngày Eggsy nhận được cuộc điện thoại từ bệnh viện báo Michelle đang trong cơn nguy kịch, ngày cậu hộc tốc như bay trở về London để bảo vệ mẹ cậu và em gái chưa chào đời – hai người thân cuối cùng cậu còn trên thế gian này, ngày cậu cay đắng nhận ra Dean sẽ chẳng bao giờ biết đến cái gì gọi là mềm lòng thương xót, cho dù đó có là máu mủ ruột rà của hắn đi chăng nữa.

Eggsy hiểu rằng, cậu chẳng bao giờ có duyên với thiên đường.

Cậu luôn luôn là kẻ vấp ngã ngay tại vạch đích, là kẻ trượt chân ở nấc thang cuối cùng, là kẻ thua cuộc trong trận knock-out trường kỳ mệt mỏi.

Eggsy nhìn những đồng bảng Anh xanh nhức mắt Dean ném vào mặt cậu, hơi thở thối mùi rượu rẻ tiền phả vào lỗ mũi cậu khi hắn lè bè _“Tao cho mày vay đấy, liệu hồn mà trả tao.”_ Cậu nghiến chặt hàm răng đến phát đau, cầm lấy cái phao cứu mạng cuối cùng của _gia đình_ cậu, bước huỳnh huỵch xuống khỏi những bậc thang ố bẩn của khu tập thể cũ kỹ, luồn tay vào chiếc áo thun, giựt mạnh chiếc thẻ kim loại ra khỏi cổ. Dòng chữ Gary Unwin sáng lên phản chiếu ánh nắng mặt trời, đâm vào mắt cậu đau nhức nhối. Eggsy lấy hết sức bình sinh ném nó về phía cái hồ trong công viên phía xa, nhìn nó rơi mất hút chìm xuống đáy hồ âm u và tanh tưởi.

_Suýt chút nữa thì đó đã là cả tương lai của cậu._

_Giá như…_

Eggsy xông vào cánh cửa bệnh viện, và cũng giống như tấm thẻ tên kia, cậu quyết định nhấn chìm cuộc đời của mình xuống đáy nước tối.

Nhưng vì nụ cười ngây thơ của thiên thần bé bỏng trong chiếc nôi kia, Eggsy nguyện làm tay sai của ác quỷ.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lúc ngồi trong đồn cảnh sát và đối mặt với án tù 18 tháng, Eggsy phải thú thật, cậu đã nguyền rủa cái số phận chó má của mình không biết bao nhiêu lần.

_Suýt nữa thì cậu đã thoát được._

_Chỉ vì con mèo đó. Chỉ vì cậu mềm lòng không nỡ đâm một con mèo chết tiệt._

_Giá như nó đừng có lao ra trước đầu… à mà không, đuôi xe cậu._

_Và giờ thì mình sắp phải ngồi tù vì một con mèo. Daisy bé bỏng tội nghiệp sẽ ra sao đây._ Đó là suy nghĩ cuối cùng của quả Trứng trước khi rút chiếc huy hiệu màu hồng ra và ấn nút gọi điện thoại.

Nhưng khi nụ cười của quý ngài Harry Hart đã trở thành thứ ám ảnh trong những giấc mơ hàng đêm của cậu, Eggsy thề rằng cậu muốn rút lại những lời ấy vô cùng.

_Tạ ơn con mèo đã lao ra đúng lúc, tạ ơn Chúa vì cậu đã mềm lòng._

_Và tạ ơn tất cả các vị thánh trên đời đã mang đến cho cậu một Harry Hart._

 

Eggsy luôn mơ đến một ngày kia, cậu có thể nói với Harry rằng cậu yêu ông, rồi ông cũng đáp lại rằng ông yêu cậu, và tình yêu của họ sẽ là món quà quý giá nhất Eggsy từng được ban tặng trong đời. Nhưng mỗi lần ở bên Harry, mỗi lần thầm ngưỡng vọng vẻ đẹp cuốn hút trời ban của người đàn ông lớn tuổi, mỗi lần đắm chìm trong chất giọng ấm áp an lòng tựa nhung của ông, mỗi lần chết mê chết mệt với sự tinh tế, quan tâm, ân cần và chiều chuộng hết mực dưới vai trò của một người thầy, người bạn (hay có gì hơn nữa không, Eggsy không dám nghĩ thêm), Eggsy lại sợ. Sợ rằng cậu không đủ tốt. Sợ rằng một người hoàn hảo như Harry Hart sẽ không đời nào để ý đến một người như cậu. Sợ rằng tình yêu của cậu chỉ là một sự ngộ nhận dưới ảnh hưởng của lòng hâm mộ nhiệt thành.

Nhưng không đời nào Eggsy dẹp bỏ thứ tình cảm mới đầu manh nha nhưng giờ đã lan nhanh như lửa cháy trên đồng cỏ khô trong lòng cậu. Eggsy cứ tự nhủ, cậu sẽ nuôi dưỡng nó thêm chút nữa, cậu sẽ cố thêm chút nữa để trở thành một người đàn ông xứng đáng với Harry.

Và khi cậu khóc òa trên vai Roxy như một đứa trẻ, vì ánh sáng của cuộc đời cậu đang leo lắt trên giường bệnh, Eggsy biết, cậu đã yêu Harry mất rồi. Harry – người đàn ông đem trả lại cho cậu tự do, người đàn ông đem trả lại cho cậu hy vọng, người đàn ông đem trả lại cho cậu ánh mặt trời, người đàn ông đem trả lại cho cậu nụ cười, người đàn ông đem trả lại cho cậu _nước mắt._ Đôi bàn tay nhỏ nhắn của Roxy vỗ nhẹ trên vai cậu, và cô bạn thầm thì: _“Không sao đâu, cậu cứ khóc ra đi, có mình ở đây rồi. Harry cũng ở đây, và Harry sẽ không đi đâu cả.”_

Eggsy vẫn còn bị cô gái trêu chọc mãi vì chuyện đó (Roxy: _Cậu hỏi tại sao mình dám quả quyết là cậu yêu Harry ư? Hôm ấy cậu khóc đến mình cũng còn thấy xót ấy_ ). Nhưng cậu chẳng quan tâm, phần là vì Roxy chỉ có lòng động viên cậu xách mông lên và tỏ tình với Harry ngay cho rồi (Roxy: _Chúa ơi, hai người định chơi cái bài tình trong như đã mặt ngoài còn e ấy đến bao giờ. Thú thực thì ngắm cậu với Harry nhìn nhau như thể hai người đang lơ lửng trên cung trăng và mọi người xung quanh thành gỗ đá hết ấy, hồi đầu cũng là một loại thú vui. Nhưng giờ thì mình thấy quá sức mệt mỏi rồi đấy_ ), phần là vì điều ấy nhắc nhở cậu thêm rằng Harry đã cứu rỗi cuộc đời cậu như thế nào, vì không biết đã bao nhiêu năm, Eggsy chẳng thể nào rơi nước mắt.

Eggsy cứ thế giữ tình yêu của cậu với người đàn ông lớn tuổi như một thứ lửa tình âm ỉ mà nóng cháy trong lòng, để cậu cố gắng vượt qua những bài kiểm tra biến thái, để cậu từng bước tiến gần hơn đến cái ngày sánh đôi với ông. Khoảnh khắc Harry đứng trước mặt cậu, đẹp rực rỡ tuyệt vời như thường lệ, và sáng lòa dù trong đường hầm tối tăm, đôi môi mỉm cười _“Bloody well done”_ , Eggsy cảm thấy trái tim đang đập thình thịch vì andrenaline trong lồng ngực đột ngột ngừng lại một nhịp như thể con tàu tốc hành đột nhiên phanh gấp trên đường ray, và sự choáng ngợp làm cậu ngạt thở. Eggsy chợt nhận ra, cậu đã đến rất gần với Kingsman, nhưng hơn cả, là _hình như_ cậu cũng gần chạm tới trái tim Harry rồi. Có lẽ, ông vẫn luôn đứng nơi đó đợi cậu, đợi cậu nhấc điện thoại gọi cho ông, đợi cậu tìm đến ông nương tựa, đợi cậu hỏi xin những lời khuyên từ cõi lòng, đợi cậu sánh bước với ông, đợi cậu theo ông về nhà, _và biết đâu là đợi cậu trở thành người mà ông đã cô đơn suốt hơn năm mươi năm cuộc đời để có duyên gặp gỡ._

Hai mươi tư giờ ở bên Harry trong căn nhà ấm đèn vàng của ông, Eggsy cảm thấy như thể mỗi bước chân của mình đều như ở trên mây vậy. Mọi thứ quá choáng ngợp: hình dáng thon dài mà hữu lực, những thớ cơ ẩn hiện trong chiếc áo sơ mi trắng (ý Eggsy là, thôi nào, đó là lần cậu nhìn thấy Harry mặc ít quần áo nhất trên người đấy); mùi hương nước hoa quyện cùng men rượu ngây ngất (Eggsy thấy mình xây xẩm và sắp sửa say mèm có khi); nụ cười ấm áp làm lộ ra cả hai lúm đồng tiền (khiến Eggsy muốn nhào vào mà nâng niu hôn hít); và lời hứa nấu cho cậu một bữa sáng ngon lành (Chúa ơi, bao nhiêu người sẵn lòng chịu chết để được Harry nấu cho một món ăn thôi ấy chứ). Nhưng đến khi Eggsy đã yên vị trên chiếc giường thơm tho ấm áp của ông, một nỗi phấn khích xen lẫn sợ hãi len lỏi trong lòng cậu, khi cậu nhớ đến quá khứ của mình, nhớ đến những lần cậu gục ngã ngay trước cánh cửa thiên đường và rơi xuống địa ngục.

_Thôi nào Eggsy, mày không được như thế. Mày phải cố lên, trở thành một Kingsman, làm Harry tự hào và tỏ tình với ông ấy. Lạc quan lên nào!_

Nhưng một góc nào đó trong đầu cậu đang cất tiếng: _Mày biết đấy, có những thứ gọi là định mệnh rồi. Mày mãi chỉ là một thằng mềm lòng, và điều đó sẽ giết chết mày đấy._

Eggsy chìm vào trong những suy nghĩ rối rắm. Cậu úp mặt xuống gối, thầm nghĩ về một đêm dài khó ngủ. Nhưng đó là lúc hương nước hoa còn vương lại của Harry chạm vào khứu giác của cậu, và Eggsy chợt thấy an lòng đến lạ. Cậu nạt im cái góc u ám kia, và chìm vào giấc ngủ.

 Và đó là giấc ngủ yên ổn cuối cùng Eggsy còn nhớ được.

Cậu vẫn luôn là một kẻ thất bại nơi vạch đích cuối cùng.

Eggsy nhìn cơn giận trong mắt Harry chợt nhiên tắt ngúm, và biểu cảm của người đàn ông như thể Eggsy vừa cho ông một cái tát, trái tim cậu như rơi xuống đáy vực khi nhận ra cậu vừa làm ông tổn thương đến nhường nào. Và khi Eggsy còn chưa kịp tìm ra lời nói nào thích hợp để chuộc lại lỗi lầm, thì Harry đã thốt ra trong biểu cảm sững sờ và cứng ngắc: _“Em không thấy những điều ta đã làm để cố trả ơn anh ấy sao?”_

_Em có chứ, Harry._

Nhưng cuộc điện thoại của Merlin đã đến, và Eggsy chỉ kịp thốt ra câu xin lỗi và hứa sẽ làm mọi thứ để sửa chữa những chuyện đã diễn ra, trước khi Harry rời đi với quai hàm nghiến chặt và câu dặn cậu chờ ông quay trở lại.

_Nhưng em không muốn chờ để xin lỗi ông, em muốn ông ở lại, để em được nói cùng ông rằng thực lòng em chưa bao giờ nghĩ thế, và em biết rằng thật khó để ông tha thứ cho em, nhưng em van ông hãy cho em một cơ hội._

Nhưng tất cả những gì còn lại trong mắt Eggsy, chỉ còn là một bóng lưng xa dần.

Harry biến mất, như một cơn cuồng phong thịnh nộ quét qua, để lại Eggsy vụn vỡ, đau khổ, dày vò trong hối hận và thất vọng.

_Eggsy suýt nữa đã trở thành một Kingsman. Cậu đã mềm lòng. Và cậu lại tuột tay một lần nữa._

_Eggsy suýt nữa đã dám nói ra lời yêu với Harry. Nhưng cậu đã lỡ lời. Và giờ Harry có lẽ đã cách xa cậu hơn bao giờ hết._

_Giá như…_

Eggsy vội vớ lấy chiếc điện thoại. Cho dù Harry không yêu cậu, thì Eggsy vẫn không muốn mất ông. Cậu đã mất đi cơ hội mà ông tặng cậu, Eggsy không muốn đánh mất đi nốt điều còn lại cuối cùng - tình thân quý giá mà ông đã dành cho cậu bấy lâu nay. Những ngón tay của cậu múa như bay trên bàn phím:

_Harry, em thực lòng, thực lòng xin lỗi ông._

_Xin ông hãy hiểu cho em nhé, lúc đó em đã mất trí rồi, em không bao giờ có ý nói những lời không ra gì của một thằng khốn nạn như thế với ông._

_Em biết em thật quá quắt khi nói như vậy, em biết em mặt dày khi cầu xin ông tha thứ. Nhưng xin ông hãy tha thứ cho em._

_Em còn nhiều điều muốn nói với ông…_

_Khi ông trở về, ông sẽ vẫn cho phép em được nói chuyện với ông chứ ạ?_

_Em sẽ ở đây đợi ông về nhé!_

_Xin hãy trở về an toàn, Harry._

Eggsy ấn phím gửi cho 7 tin nhắn liền, như thể trên đời chẳng còn gì quan trọng hơn với cậu nữa. Vậy nên, khi cậu nhận ra cả 7 tin nhắn đều hiện “Gửi không thành công” thì chiếc điện thoại của cậu đã bắt đầu rung lên với những thông báo “Bạn có muốn gửi lại không?” nhảy ra liên tục. Eggsy thở dài, hẳn là điện thoại của Harry đã được chuyển sang chế độ máy bay, cậu ấn nút “Không”, rồi đến “Có” khi hệ thống hỏi cậu có muốn lưu tin nhắn vào thư nháp.

_Thôi, mình sẽ gửi cho Harry sau, khi nào ông làm xong nhiệm vụ. Giờ mình không nên làm ông phân tâm thêm nữa._

Điện thoại của Eggsy chợt sáng lên với một tin nhắn mới, cậu mở ra và ngạc nhiên khi nhận được mật khẩu vào máy tính của Harry từ Merlin. Kèm theo đó là một tin nhắn thứ hai: _“Đừng lo quá, Harry sẽ làm ổn thôi. Tôi cho cậu cái này để xem ổng cho đỡ sốt ruột nhé.”_

Eggsy gõ nhanh một tin nhắn cảm ơn Merlin, và thầm tạ ơn ông trọc vì đã cứu vớt cho quãng thời gian chờ đợi khốn khổ của cậu.

_Nhanh thôi, Harry sẽ lại về đây với mình, và mình sẽ xin lỗi ông ấy cho tử tế. Mình chỉ cần ngoan ngoãn ngồi chờ và không gây thêm rắc rối gì._

Eggsy sẽ không đánh mất nốt điều tốt đẹp nhất từng xảy đến với cuộc đời của cậu.

Và đúng là cậu đã không đánh mất điều đó… Mà cũng như mọi lần, cậu bị _cướp đi._

Eggsy gào lên _“Không”_ với màn hình đỏ chói, cậu cảm thấy nơi đã từng là trái tim cậu như chỉ còn lại một cái lỗ sâu hoắm đúng cái màu đỏ chói ấy. Nước mắt đã dâng lên trong đôi mắt màu xanh lục, nhưng chẳng hiểu vì sao những giọt lệ chẳng thể lăn xuống. Như thể tất cả sinh mệnh của cậu đã bị rút đi theo tiếng súng ấy, như thể nước mắt cậu một lần nữa lại cạn khô, như thể ánh sáng của đời cậu đã tắt.

Như thể Eggsy đã rơi xuống địa ngục.

Cậu đưa mắt nhìn xung quanh căn phòng, nhưng tất cả những gì trong tầm mắt cậu chỉ là một màu tối đen.

Và Eggsy lao ra khỏi căn phòng, cố thoát khỏi cái nơi u tối ấy, cậu chạy thẳng xuống nhà bếp, nơi đang bừng lên ánh nắng hắt qua chiếc rèm mỏng. Cậu vớ lấy chai rượu, những mong vị cay cháy bỏng ruột gan của nó có thể làm cậu tỉnh lại từ cơn mê. Nhưng rồi chiếc ghế hôm đó Harry ngồi đập vào mắt cậu, và như một phép lạ, trong phút chốc mọi thứ được trả lại đúng tông màu sáng tối của nó. Eggsy chợt nhớ đến chiếc quan tài rỗng của cha - nỗi khát khao được đưa Harry _về nhà_ cào xé ruột gan cậu và theo một cách nào đó, đột nhiên giữ cho cậu tỉnh táo.

Eggsy chạy đến gặp Chester, định bụng xin hắn cho phép cậu được đến nhà thờ ở Kentucky đó. Nhưng rồi vết sẹo trên cổ hắn như rạch một đường trong đôi mắt vốn đã nhức nhối của Eggsy, và cậu thấy thật kỳ lạ khi cơn thịnh nộ trong lòng cậu không bùng lên như thường lệ. _Hắn đã giết Harry._ Những lời ấy nặng nề rơi mất hút trong cái tâm trí trống rỗng, lạnh lẽo và yên lặng đến rợn người của Eggsy. Cậu thấy mình tỉnh táo và bình thản đến lạ lùng khi tiếp nhận trò đấu trí chết người ấy của Chester, khi lần đầu tiên một sinh mạng mất đi trong tay cậu, khi khoác lên bộ suit Harry đã đặt may cho cậu như một món quà, khi xông vào cái boong-ke đó mà chẳng hề nghĩ đến việc sống sót quay lại. Andrenaline vẫn chảy khắp huyết quản Eggsy, và dường như đang thay thế cho máu để nuôi sống và điều khiển cái cơ thể đã không còn tri giác của cậu. Eggsy như thể một con mãnh thú hung hăng chẳng còn gì ngoài một màu đỏ khát máu trong mắt, cứ thế mà lao vào trận chiến một mất một còn.

Một tên đã gục, hai tên, ba tên, năm tên, mười tên,…

Hai mươi, ba mươi,… Eggsy không đếm được nữa.

Gazelle cũng đã nằm kia, và Valentine cũng chết.

Eggsy nở một nụ cười với cái chiến trường tanh mùi máu của cậu. Cậu cũng chẳng hiểu tại sao cậu lại cười nữa, nhưng có vẻ điều đó _đúng_ trong trường hợp này, đúng không?

Merlin đang nói gì đó bên tai cậu, nhưng Eggsy chỉ cười và nhìn cái xác cong quẹo của tên hippy trên mặt đất.

Cho đến khi tên ông chạm vào thính giác của Eggsy.

_Harry sẽ tự hào về cậu._

Và đó là lúc nụ cười trên môi Eggsy chợt tan biến.

_Harry._

Tên ông tựa như một thứ bùa chú gỡ bỏ phong ấn trong lòng quả Trứng nhỏ, như một sức mạnh vô hình phá tan con đập khổng lồ chắn ngang tâm trí cậu bấy lâu, như một chiếc van vừa được vặn mở, để tất cả những cảm xúc lặng câm, đè nén trào ra như lũ cuốn.

Eggsy cảm nhận nỗi đau đang cuồn cuộn trong huyết quản, dộng vào từng mạch máu, thiêu đốt da thịt cậu bỏng cháy.

Eggsy đi như người mộng du về phía những xà lim. Cậu máy móc ấn nút mở cửa cho những người tù, mỉm cười lịch sự đáp lại nụ hôn của cô công chúa Thụy Điển trên má, vuốt phẳng chiếc áo jacket, rồi thẳng lưng bước đi về phía chiếc máy bay nơi Merlin đang đứng chờ.

Eggsy sẽ sống tiếp. Dù cuộc sống ấy chỉ còn là sự tồn tại mà thôi.

Cái ngày Eggsy tiếp nhận danh xưng Galahad, cái ngày cậu ngồi vào nơi Harry từng ngồi bên chiếc bàn tròn, là một ngày nắng vàng ươm rực rỡ.

Nụ cười trên môi Eggsy, ánh sáng trong mắt cậu, và mái tóc chỉn chu kia còn sáng hơn cả ánh nắng ngoài khung cửa sổ nữa.

Chỉ mình Eggsy biết, mỗi đêm, cậu chìm trong bóng tối trên chiếc giường đã từng là của Harry, và những cơn ác mộng cứ quấn lấy cậu như một người bạn đồng hành ác độc không chịu rời.

_Cuối cùng thì em cũng đã làm được._

_Nhưng Harry của em, ông đang ở đâu?_

_Em không cần ông tự hào vì em, em chỉ cần ông ở đây, an toàn và yên ổn._

_Tất cả những việc này còn có ý nghĩa gì đâu, nếu em không còn ông trên cõi đời._

_Chỉ còn chút nữa thôi, em đã bày tỏ được tấm chân tình của mình._

_Chỉ còn chút nữa thôi, em đã đủ tốt để dành cho ông._

_Chỉ còn chút nữa thôi, em đã ngăn được ông lại._

_Chỉ còn chút nữa thôi, em đã đợi được ông trở về._

_Chỉ còn chút nữa thôi, ông đã sống sót._

_Chỉ còn chút nữa thôi, hai ta đã làm nên câu chuyện của chúng mình._

_Phải không, Harry của em?_

 

_Giá như, em đã không mềm lòng._

**Author's Note:**

> Tui đã tự bảo mình là viết ngắn thôi, nhưng tui không thể ngăn mình viết dài được.
> 
> Nhịp truyện thực sự rất chậm và tui xin lỗi vì điều đó :(


End file.
